Anya and Raewyn
by PruBen
Summary: An Elf requests the help of a Ranger to be guided to the Northern Kingdom. Along the way, they grow closer as dark events unfold.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, rainy day, and a man was riding down the road on horseback, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his face. He came to an inn and pulled his horse up outside of it, and dismounted. Tying his horse to a post outside, he went in and scanned the room.

A woman came a few minutes after him, a forest green cloak on her shoulders, and her hood pulled up over her head from the rain, she had a quiver and bow pulled over her shoulder and a small bag on the other. Her face was partially hidden by the hood of her cloak as she looked around before taking a couple more steps into the room.

The man took a seat at an empty table, and gestured at her to indicate she could sit opposite him if she liked.

The woman looked in his direction for a moment, before deciding to sit across from him. As she sat, her head bowed slightly, though her posture was straight. And she maneuvered her bow so it wouldn't bother her. She quiet as she did this.

'You look like you're travelling some place,' the man said.

She took a moment before replying softly, "I am. But this weather deemed it time for a rest." Her voice was quiet and cautious.

The man nodded. 'Going anywhere in particular?'

She took a moment to answer. "The Northern Kingdom. " She said, now deciding to pull her hood off. Her long, blonde hair fell down, naturally framing her face. Her blue eyes were cautious and wary. It seemed she was tired, but not at the same time.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing black hair that fell into blue eyes. 'I can take you there, if you like.'

She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Can you?" She asked, raising her head slightly.

The man nodded. 'I'm a ranger - I escort people to where they're going for a small fee.'

She nodded once in return. "My name is Anya." She moved to put a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a thin pointy ear, an Elfish ear. "Name your price." Anya said after a moment.

The man studied her for a moment, and then sat back in his chair. 'Roads are calm at this time of year, but the trip's going to take several months, and they'll be bad before we're halfway there. Take that into account, and distance...thirty gold pieces.'

Anya's right hand moved down to her waist, feeling about her small bag. "I can agree with your price." She answered after a short silence. She pulled her hand back up and intertwined her fingers, resting her hands on the table.

The man nodded, and held out a hand. 'I'm Raewyn.'

Anya reached out and took his hand. "I am Anya." She replied.

Raewyn's mouth twitched in a slight smile. 'You mentioned that,' he said, shaking her hand.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I have."

Raewyn signalled the innkeeper over and ordered two dinners.

Anya gave a polite smile to the innkeeper when she came over, but remained silent.

Two steaming plates of steak and potatoes were put in front of them, as well as two tumblers of hot-spiced cider. Raewyn began eating.

Anya did as well after a short moment. She had a slight smile on her lips. She was enjoying the food.

Raewyn decided to make a little small talk. 'So, what are you planning to do in Northern Kingdom?'

"I am searching for someone." Anya answered quietly.

Raewyn nodded. 'Shouldn't be hard to find him.'

" Unfortunately, I don't know his name." She said looking away.

'Do you know who he is?' Raewyn asked.

Anya thought for a moment. But then shook her head. "All I know is that he is very good with a sword. I've seen him in the forest quite a few times."

'And you know he lives in the Northern Kingdom?' Raewyn said.

She nodded again. "Yes, I do."

Raewyn nodded. 'You should be able to find him if you ask around.'

"I hope so." Anya agreed as she finished eating.

Raewyn finished his food and stood up. 'Book your room for the night and get to bed early. We're leaving early tomorrow.'

"Agreed." She said standing up and nodding to him before going to the innkeeper.

'Room for the night?' he asked.

"Yes please." She answered politely.

The innkeeper nodded. 'Room three upstairs.'

"Thank you." She said bowing her head slightly before readjusting her bag on her shoulder and heading towards the stairs.

Raewyn got the room next to her and went up to his room.

Anya had already gone into her room and had gotten ready for bed minutes later.

Raewyn went to bed shortly.

The next morning arose; it was damp, but no longer raining.

Raewyn got up and went downstairs, where porridge was being served for breakfast.

Anya came down after him, pulling her hair over her right shoulder as she did so.

'Good morning,' he said.

"Good morning." She said softly.

'How was your night?' he asked.

"It was peaceful." Anya answered with a slight smile. "And quiet."

'That's good,' Raewyn said, smiling a little back

Anya nodded and went go get herself a bowl of porridge.

Raewyn ate his breakfast.

Anya got hers and sat down across from him. She nodded to him before starting to eat her own.

He nodded back and continued eating.

Anya ate hers in silence. And soon, she was finished.

Raewyn soon finished as well and went to pay.

Anya got up, going to pay as well.

Raewyn paid for his things and waited for her.

Anya paid for hers and walked back over to him.

'Do you have a horse?' he asked.

Anya shook her head. "No. I usually travel by foot."

'You might need one for this journey. It's a long way,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "Understandable."

'We can take a look at some before we go,' he offered.

"If you'd like." She answered quietly.

Raewyn went out to the stables, where his horse was, and led him out by the reins. He didn't ride, merely walked as he led Anya to the horse dealer.

Anya followed him, adjusting her bag to a more comfortable position as she let her hair now fall behind her shoulders.

They soon got to the horse dealer.

Anya looked at the horses, studying each one.

'Any horse you're looking for, miss?' the dealer said with a smile.

Anya gave a polite smile in return. "I am looking to buy a horse for a long travel."

'Well, I can let you take a look, though none of the horses should be put under too strenuous activity,' the dealer said.

Anya nodded slightly. "Ah, I see."

'But for a simple journey, they should be no trouble,' the dealer assured her.

"I am travelling to the Northern Kingdom." Anya spoke softly.

'Well, just make sure you're not riding dawn till dusk and you should be fine, hah hah.' The dealer said the laugh rather than chuckled it.

Anya frowned slightly and looked at Raewyn.

Raewyn nodded. 'That should be fine. That would strain most horses.'

Anya nodded. She swept her gaze over the horses once more. Her eyes fell onto a brown mare, with a white patch on its muzzle. "I like this one." she said softly, reaching out to pet the horse.

The horse snorted at her and nosed around her pockets for treats.

Anya laughed softly as she patted the horse. "I must apologize, I do not have any treats for you."

The horse snorted again.

Anya smiled again at the horse. "How much is she?" She asked turning to the dealer.

The dealer gave a price that, though reasonable for a mare of her breeding, was still very high.

Anya looked at the horse and then to Raewyn, biting her lip slightly. The price was a little much for her.

Raewyn bit his lip, as well. 'Is that price negotiable?'

The dealer shook his head regretfully. 'I could allow payment in instalments, but unless the young lady is here to pay them...'

"Apologies, I am afraid that I can not afford that price." She said with a slight frown.

'A pity, I breed good horses with good pedigrees, but there is a price to it,' the dealer said.

Anya nodded. "I really am sorry." She apologized again.

'As am I,' the dealer said, and bid them good day.

Anya nodded once more and walked away, sighing slightly.

Raewyn went with her. 'We'll have to take it at a slower pace,' he said.

"Apologies that I couldn't afford the horse." She said quietly.

Raewyn shook his head. 'It's fine. I haven't been in this town before; if I had, I would have known not to go to him.'

Anya looked at him and then looked away. "Ah, I see."

'Well, we'll make do,' Raewyn said. 'We don't have much other choice.'

Anya nodded, "Is it alright to take longer...?"

'Perhaps a few weeks more,' Raewyn said.

She nodded. "I need a little bit of supplies before leaving." She said softly.

'We can pick them up now,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "Alright, I will be back in an hour." She said politely before bowing her head slightly and heading off to the marketplace.

Raewyn waited near the city square for her.

Anya went towards a stand that was selling apples. "Hello. " She said to the merchant.

'Morning, miss,' the merchant said.

"Good morning. I would like four apples."

The merchant put them in a bag for her and gave her the price.

Anya pulled out her small pouch and counted out the coins. "Here."

The merchant thanked her and gave her change.

Anya took it and the bag of apples and thanked him.

'Have a nice day, miss,' the apple merchant said.

Anya smiled slightly and nodded, then turned on her heel and walked off. She looked around at the other stalls, seeing what was being sold at each one.

Raewyn went back to his room at the inn, and spent his time sharpening his sword.

Anya walked around the market, nothing in particular catching her eye.

One stall in particular was selling daggers and other knives. Many were ornate and purely decorative, but plenty were functional.

Anya stopped, the stall catching her attention almost immediately. Walking up to the stall, she looked around at the daggers in front of her.

'Looking for a gift for someone, miss? Or for yesself?' the stall-owner asked.

"Myself." She said speaking quietly.

The stall-owner nodded. 'And wha's it for?'

"Protection." She answered simply.

He nodded again and pointed to some of the plainer, yet functional knives and daggers. 'These ones is best. They'll do ye good and won't break in the middle of a fight.'

She nodded, looking over them carefully. After a few quiet moments, the pointed at one. "How about this one?"

'Ah, fine one, tha' is,' he said, picking it up and showing it to her. 'Good balance, nicely weighted, not too heavy for a young lady.'

Anya raised an eyebrow at the lady comment, but nodded and said nothing. "How much is it?"

'For you, miss, special discount - seven quid,' he said.

Anya was confused for a moment. "I'm not sure of the... exchange." She said as she pulled out her money pouch.

The stall-owner took out a set of scales, and put seven coins in one bowl. 'Put yer money on t' other side, an' we'll see how it balances.'

Anya was still a little confused, but she pulled out a small handful of golden coins, slowly putting them into the other side, while keeping an eye on the balance.

The scales balanced when she put four coins on it. The stall-owner took the coins and handed her the dagger. 'Nice doing business with ye.'

Anya nodded her head to him, taking the dagger and putting the rest of her money back in her pouch. She turned away and walked from the stall, putting the dagger in her bag.

By now, it was getting on for evening.

Anya made her way back to the Inn.

Raewyn was downstairs having dinner.

Anya walked in, adjusting her bag.

'Evening,' Raewyn said. 'Had a nice time shopping?'

"I did." She nodded, sitting across from him.

'Buy anything nice?' he asked,

"I got this." She spoke, reaching into her bag and pulling out the dagger.

Raewyn looked at it with some interest. 'My I?' he said, holding out a hand for it.

She handed it over without a word, her eyes on him.

He took it out of its sheath, balanced it, then tossed it lightly and caught it by the handle. 'Hm. Good quality.'

Anya's eyes followed his every movement with slight interest. "Can you help teach me?" She asked softly.

He sheathed it and handed it back to her, nodding. 'You'll need to know the basics, at least. There should be time to teach you those.'

Anya nodded. "Alright." She said; taking the dagger back and putting it back in her bag.

The innkeeper dropped off food for her and left again to deal with other customers.

She looked down at the food before starting to eat quietly.

Raewyn returned to his food quietly.

It was quiet at their table.

Raewyn soon finished and sat back in his chair.

Anya finished hers after a few minutes.

When she was done, Raewyn stood to go back to their room.

Anya stood as well, and picked her bag back up, pulling it over her shoulder.

Raewyn led the way up, and when they got there, opened the door for her.

She gave a small smile. "Thank you." She spoke quietly.

He smiled slightly back.

Anya walked into her room.

Raewyn followed her in and closed the door behind them.

Anya set her bag down on her side of the room.

Raewyn sat down on his bed.

Anya sat on her bed quietly.

Raewyn removed his boots, cloak, and weapons, and then lay down on the bed to sleep.

Anya did the same and lay down.

Raewyn soon fell asleep.

Anya did as well.

In a shocking twist, morning came!

Anya sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Raewyn was up, though he looked rather tired, and was packing their things.

Anya stretched her arms, before getting up and stretching once more.

'We'll have breakfast, then head out,' Raewyn said.

"Understood." She said, going to her things and getting ready.

Raewyn finished gathering the rest of his things, then sat on his bed to wait for her to finish.

Minutes later, Anya was finished as well.

Somewhat reluctantly, Raewyn stood up and started going downstairs.

Anya pulled her hair into a ponytail before following him.

Downstairs, Raewyn ordered coffee with his breakfast.

Anya asked for tea along with hers. But remained quiet otherwise.

Their breakfast was presently delivered, and Raewyn drained half his coffee in one long gulp.

Anya took a drink from her tea, her eyes shifting from around the Inn, finally landing on Raewyn for a few quick moments.

Either Raewyn's mouth wasn't burning or he didn't care that it was after having so much coffee at once; he had begun eating quite normally, and already looked far more awake than he had before.

Anya smiled softly before starting to eat her breakfast.

Raewyn finished his breakfast, then leaned against the table and sipped his coffee.

Anya soon finished her food.

Raewyn finished his coffee at that point as well, put some money on the table, and stood. He began going to the stables.

Anya set a few golden coins on the table and followed him.

Raewyn brought his horse out of his stall and began grooming him.

Anya petted the horse's head, a smile on her face.

The horse snorted at her in greeting, and nosed her pockets in search of treats.

Anya smiled again. "Will he eat an apple?" She asked Raewyn.

'Gladly. He'll make himself fat on them one day,' he said, with a slight grin.

Anya couldn't help but laugh. She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. "Here you go boy."

The horse ate it with obvious enjoyment, and when he was done, reached his nose towards the bag. Raewyn gave him a light slap on the side. 'That's enough, you've got enough of a paunch as it is,' he said lightly.

Anya laughed softly again. "That's all boy. I'm sorry." She said petting him.

The horse snorted, this time seemingly in annoyance.

Anya pulled away from the horse and adjusted her bag.

Raewyn looked at Anya. 'I take it you don't have a horse to ride?'

She shook her head. "No. I usually travel on foot."

Raewyn nodded. He put their bags on the horse's back and tied them securely, then began leading the horse out of the stable.

Anya followed him and the horse quietly.

They went down to the city gates and exited, and started on the road to the woods.

Anya was looking around as they walked.

They were currently going down a tree-lined road, with the trees gradually getting thicker as they got into the forest proper.

Anya was feeling more at ease now that they were reaching the forest.

Raewyn soon went down one of the trails that branched off from the main road, and they left the main traffic behind.

Anya was still following him, quiet as a mouse.

Raewyn walked on ahead, also quiet, and scanning the map occasionally.

Anya was looking at the trees, scanning them as they passed.

There was slight movement in the tops of the trees.

She looked up at the sky.

The tops of the trees were definitely swaying, and not necessarily the way the wind was going. There was also an odd sound coming from them, almost like whispers. Raewyn glanced up occasionally at it, but outwardly appeared calm.

Anya kept her eyes on the tops of the tree for a couple moments longer, before looking away and around them once again.

As they went, Raewyn frowned. He began checking the map more and more often.

Anya made a slight frown as she bit her lip. Slowly she reached behind her to check to see if her arrows were still there.

A twig behind her that seemed to have been moving was suddenly quite still, almost unusually so.

Her hand instantly went to grab her bow as she turned around, scanning the area behind them.

Raewyn had stopped too. The horse was snorting, and his ears flickering back and forth.

Anya pulled her bow back and was reaching back to grab an arrow from her quiver.

The forest around them went quiet and apparently back to normal. Raewyn, however, was still looking at the map, frowning, his brow furrowed.

Anya relaxed her bow and turned to pet the horse. "Raewyn, can you hear it?"

'Yes,' Raewyn nodded, 'but that's not our biggest problem at the moment.'

Anya frowned, shifting slightly. "The stillness, doesn't feel right." She murmured to herself as she looked around again

'Worse,' Raewyn said. He looked back at her and shook the map. 'The trail's moved from what it should be since this map was drawn. It's only a couple years old; we shouldn't be seeing changes this bad.'

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Then what do we do?" she asked softly.

'Right now, we go back and try to get to the main road. We'll get off at another trail farther down and see if that works,' Raewyn said.

"Understood." She said.

Raewyn turned around, turning the horse around slowly; the horse was now getting a bit more worked-up, and Raewyn rubbed his nose to calm him down.

Anya stepped aside, not to get in their way, before coming back and petting the horse. "It's alright Sebastian. Calm down boy." She murmured to him.

Raewyn started walking back down the trail, keeping a close eye out for familiar landmarks.

Anya followed silently, her hand still on the horse.

Raewyn slowed, frowning. 'I think the forest might be changing again.'

"Changing?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

'We didn't pass that tree last time,' he said, pointing to a gnarled, dead tree.

Anya shrunk away when she saw it, obviously uncomfortable. "It looks. " She didn't finish as she looked around once more.

The treetops began moving again, and a sound like a whisper came from the gnarled tree.

Anya froze, and turned to look at the tree. A strange was look on her face.

Raewyn frowned. He walked up to the tree and drew his sword and said 'Show yourself.'

Anya stood back with the horse, the strange look still on her face.

A face, then a torso of a woman who looked like she was made of wood with bark for hair, leaned out of the tree. She had the same gnarled skin that the tree did. She said nothing as of yet; just looked at them serenely.  
'Dryads,' Raewyn said, lowering his sword slightly. 'If you were in this forest last time I was here, you weren't so troublesome then.'

Anya frowned at the woman, but kept silent as she watched the two.

When the dryad still made no move to speak, Raewyn lowered his sword and began walking back down the trail. He indicated for Anya to follow him.

Anya nodded and turned to follow him.

Branches reached out to block their path. 'Leave the elf,' the dryad said.

Anya froze. She looked at Raewyn with widened eyes.

Raewyn looked at Anya, then at the dryad. 'No.'  
'Yes,' the dryad said simply.  
'No,' Raewyn said. 'Now let us pass.'  
'No,' said the dryad. 'Leave the elf.'

"...Why do you want me." Anya said it more like a statement rather than a question. Her back was still to the dryad.

'We made a deal,' the dryad said. 'We must fulfil our end of the bargain.'

Anya frowned. Deal? Bargain? "What do you mean?"

'We bargained, and your end of the bargain is to hand you over,' the dryad said. Two tree branches began reaching for her slowly. 'Come with us.'

"And I seem to fail to remember what our bargain exactly was." Anya said, finally turning around and taking off of her hood, to glare at the dryad.

'It was not with you. It was about you,' the dryad said.

Anya sighed. "I'm not fond of deals about me without my knowledge." She murmured to herself.

"Fine." She spoke louder, "what do you plan to do to me?"

'Keep you until they come,' the dryad said. Raewyn frowned. 'I don't like this. Let's go.'

Anya turned to look at Raewyn and nodded. "Alright." She said, completely turning around to step closer to him.

The dryad reached out for her; at the same time, another dryad emerged from a tree behind her and grabbed her arms. In a flash, Raewyn whipped around and severed the branches holding her from behind, but the first dryad grabbed one of his arms and dragged it roughly away from his sword.

Anya jumped forward from the dryads, and turned on her heel. She had pulled out an arrow and readied it on her bow. She looked at the dryad with a hold on Raewyn. "Let him go!"

The dryad did. 'Stay with-'  
Before she could finish speaking, Raewyn grabbed Anya, hoisted hr on Sebastian's back, and said, 'Hold on tight.' He slapped Sebastian on the rump and the horse ran off, Raewyn running behind.

Anya yelped in surprise, but held onto Sebastian's reins as the horse ran.

Claws tried to grab at them as they went. Sebastian, luckily, was too fast to grab very well; Raewyn, in contrast, was constantly pausing to fight off branches that were grabbing at him.

Anya looked back at Raewyn, worry on her face.

Raewyn didn't have time to notice her; he slashed at a branch that had grabbed at his shoulder and untangled him from it, continuing on his way.

Anya bit her lip and turned back to face forward, urging Sebastian to keep running.

After a few minutes, Sebastian broke out onto the road, now less busy than before. A minute later, Raewyn burst out from the woods after them, scratches all over his face and hands and breathing heavily.

Anya pulled the reins to stop Sebastian, and once he was almost stopped, she hopped off of the horse and ran to Raewyn.

Raewyn put his sword back in its sheath, moving his left shoulder stiffly. He turned a concerned and bewildered eye on her. 'Do you have any idea what they meant?'

Anya shook her head. "No, I don't." She said frowning.

'Well, that's something to note on the maps, at least,' Raewyn said. 'Aggressive dryads, As far as I know, they're new to the area.'

She frowned. "Are you hurt?"

'I wrenched my shoulder. They've got a stronger grip than you'd think. It's not hurt badly, though,' he said.

"Let me see it." She said, frown still on her features.

He undid his cape and moved his shirt over. His shoulder was already starting to bruise, and swelling slightly.

Anya bit her lip as she carefully felt his shoulder, feeling the bruising.

Raewyn hissed.

She instantly pulled away. "S-Sorry..." She said quietly.

'That's fine,' Raewyn said. 'I have to put something on it anyway later. It'll hurt no matter what.'

Anya sighed looking away. "Maybe we can look around for herbs. Quite a few are known to grow around the forest." She murmured.

Raewyn nodded. 'Probably a good idea, my supplies are running low.'

She nodded, and went back to her bag, which was still on the horse. Anya dug through it for a few minutes, before finally pulling out a smaller bag. "I have a little bit left. But not much."

'We'll need more, then,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded. "But first, we need to treat your arm."

'Yes.' Raewyn sighed. 'Let's find a place to stay off the road, though. There's a place farther down I know is safe.'

"Alright then." She agreed.

Raewyn started going down the road again.

Anya followed him.

After twenty minutes of walking, they got to another area of the forest that was better. No strange whispers followed them, and none of the trees sprouted dryads.

Anya looked around a few times. "The forest is calmer here."

Raewyn nodded. 'Were going to be safe enough here.'

She nodded once again. "Now. Let me look at your arm again."

Raewyn nodded reluctantly and sat down. He took off his cape and scabbard, then wriggled his way out of his shirt while moving his shoulder as little as possible.

Anya kneeled next to him, her bag of herbs and medicines next to her. She looked at it again, and reached up to gently touch it.

Raewyn grimaced almost before she'd touched it this time.

Anya was gentle and she pulled her hand back. She put her attention to her bag and looked through the herbs.

'We should be able to make a poultice or so,' Raewyn said.

She nodded. "Tell me which herbs, and I will make it."

'That willow bark would go well in a tea. And the leaves in the other pouch are good for a poultice,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded as she listened. "Alright." She spoke quietly.

Raewyn walked her through the steps.

Anya listened, doing what he said.

Soon the tea was ready, and so was the poultice. Raewyn took the tea in his uninjured arm and began sipping it.

Anya watched quietly, refusing to take her eyes off of him.

'You can put the poultice on now,' Raewyn said, after a moment.

"Understood. " She spoke softly, gently rubbing it on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Raewyn winced occasionally as she did.

Anya pressed her fingers gently against his shoulder.

Raewyn took a long sip of tea and tried not to hiss.

Anya leaned in slightly to inspect the bruising a little better.

It was coming up heavily now, a large purple bruise covering his shoulder and upper arm.

Her fingers traced down his arm, pressing lightly.

He grimaced, and took a long sip of tea again.

Anya continued to rub the poultice on his bruises, and was soon finished.

"Thanks," Raewyn said. He slowly began putting the shirt back on.

She nodded in return, sitting back a few feet from him.

He soon got it on and went back to his tea, taking long, slow sips.

Anya poured herself a cup of tea, and sipped it quietly.

Raewyn soon finished his and set his cup aside. He rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Is the poultice helping any?" Anya asked quietly as she took another sip of her tea.

"Starting to, yeah." He said.

She nodded. "That's good."

"Yeh," Raewyn said.

Anya took a long sip of tea and leaned back, becoming more relaxed.

Raewyn got up and went to his horse to get out their food.

Anya watched him, her eyes on his shoulder and arm as she sat up.

Raewyn got out some potatoes and a package of fish, and, cradling them gently in the crook of his shoulder, came back to the fireside and sat down. "Would you be able to peel the potatoes?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He handed them over to her, along with a small knife.

Anya took the potatoes in her hands, then the knife. She situated herself before starting to peel them.

Raewyn put the fish slices on rocks next to the fire.

Anya worked at a fair pace, and held out the peeled potato. "Where would you like me to set them?"

'How do you want them? Boiled, mashed, scalloped?' he asked.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Scalloped." Anya answered.

Raewyn nodded. 'Can you slice them lengthwise, then?'

"Of course." She nodded and started to slice the peeled potatoes.

Raewyn fetched a pan.

Anya continued to peel then slice the potatoes.

He put the pan down next to the fire.

"Shall I put them in the pan directly?" She asked.

'Yes please,' he said, moving it over o her.

Anya put the slices of potato in the pan as she went back to slicing up another peeled potato.

Raewyn put one of the fish filets on them.

After a few minutes, Anya had some more sliced pieces.

Raewyn helped her lay them out, and put the fish over them as well.

Soon, Anya peeled the final potato and had finished slicing it as well.

Raewyn put the pan at the edge of the fire.

Anya watched as she wiped off her hands.

'We'll leave that to grill for a bit,' he said.

"Alright." She said nodding.

Raewyn sat back and waited.

Anya leaned back once more, and looked upwards towards the trees.

After a coupe of hours, the meal was ready. Raewyn put a filet of fish and some potatoes on two plates and handed one to her. The potatoes were dripping with juices from the fish, and had picked up their flavour.

Anya took the plate, her eyes on the food.

Raewyn began eating, quite careful about cutting his fish with his injured shoulder.

Anya began to eat as well. The food was delicious, and she had a small smile on her face as she ate.

Raewyn glanced up at her and smiled to himself. 'Well, I know my cooking is a success, at any rate.'

Anya laughed slightly. "It is very good." She agreed.

'Thank you,' he said. 'Usually I'm transporting nobles who turn their noses up at my cooking.'

"Nobles aren't generally used to eating in our situation." She spoke quietly, choosing her words carefully.

He nodded. 'All too true.'

Anya nodded again, a small smile on her face.

Raewyn finished his food after a short while and laid his plate aside.

Anya finished a few minutes after him and set her plate next to her.

Raewyn stood. 'I'll get the dishes done.'

She looked up at him as he stood. "Alright." Anya said nodding.

He took their dishes and the pan, and then went to wash them in the river nearby.

Anya watched as he walked away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the fire.

It was calm in this part of the forest. Small sounds indicated where animals passed amongst the trees, and occasionally an owl hooted.

Anya kept her eyes on the fire, watching the flames crackle and sway. Her mind was elsewhere, and she was off on her own thoughts.

Raewyn came back after a short while and took a seat.

Anya was still of in her own thoughts, her face still facing the fire.

'...Penny for your thoughts?' he said after a while.

"Just thoughts of nature..." She answered quietly.

'Anything particularly insightful or witty?' he asked.

Anya shook her head. "Possibly... "

'Well, go ahead and share,' Raewyn said, with a small smile.

"More or less about the forest..." She answered.

'And?' he asked.

"Just, thinking of how it changes." She finished quietly.

He nodded. 'I've been thinking about that, too. I'll have to redraw my maps, notify major towns, do a bit more exploring...'

"Does it change often?"

He shook his head. 'Usually it's minor things, like having to detour slightly because a tree fell across the path, or a forest fire wiping out an area in extreme cases. This...this hasn't happened before.'

Anya frowned. "Is there anything that could have caused such movement?"

'All I can think of is the dryads, but I never thought they'd have that type of power,' he said.

Anya shrugged slightly, unsure of what to say.

He was silent for several moments.

Anya was silent as well, staring at the fire in front of them.

He stood up eventually. 'Well, we might as well get some sleep.'

"Alright." She agreed, standing up after him.

Raewyn led her to the tent.

Anya followed him quietly.

He went inside and too off his boots, sword and cloak for bed, then got into his bedroll.

Anya took off her cape, before removing her small side bag and her bow and quiver.

Raewyn lay in bed for a while, looking up at the roof of the tent, lost in thought.

Anya was on her side, her back to him as she curled up slightly in a ball.

Eventually, Raewyn fell asleep.

Along with her falling asleep as well.

The next morning saw Raewyn up early, pouring over his maps with a pen and inkwell and crossing out various paths in the area where the dryads had been.

Anya yawned as she sat up, her hair messed up and sticking out slightly as she stretched her arms.

He looked over at her. 'Morning.'

"'Quel amrun." She said softly, rubbing her eyes.

'If you say so,' he said, turning back to his maps.

After a few moments, Anya realized she spoke in Elfish. "Good morning..." She repeated quietly before brushing her fingers through her hair.

'Feel like breakfast?' Raewyn asked.

"Breakfast sounds good." She answered.

Raewyn nodded, collected his things, and went outside. He set about lighting a fire.

Anya pulled her hair back into a low ponytail before following him out.

Once the fire was lit, Raewyn went back to the maps to give the fire time to get hot enough to cook.

Anya looked around before stretching once more.

After a short while, Raewyn rolled up the map and stopper his inkbottle. 'So, how did you sleep?'

"Quite well, and yourself?" She answered, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

'Well enough, when I remembered not to sleep on my left side,' Raewyn said, with a slight smile.

"That's good." She agreed, nodding and coming to sit next to him.

"Would you like me to look at it?" Anya asked quietly.

'If you don't mind,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I'll take a look now."

Raewyn lifted his shirt slowly. His shoulder was heavily bruised and slightly swollen.

Anya lightly touched his shoulder, poking slightly in certain spots. "We need to put more poultice on it..." She said quietly.

Raewyn, who was wincing, nodded. 'Yeah, probably.'

"Apologies." She said, pulling her hands back. "I didn't mean to make it hurt more."

'That's fine,' he said.

Anya looked away. "I'll go collect some more herbs."

The fire was now hot enough, and he began making eggs and tea as he waited.

Ten minutes later, Anya returned with quite a few different herbs in her arms.

Raewyn looked up with her, transferring he omelettes to plates. 'Welcome back did any trees move while you were gone?'

She shook her head. "Not that caught my attention."

'Good to know,' he said.

Anya nodded again, before sitting next to him once more and setting the herbs down in front of her.

'Want to eat first?' Raewyn said.

She nodded slowly. "If you don't mind."

He nodded and handed her one of the plates.

Anya took the plate and nodded thanks to him.

He nodded in return and began eating.

Anya started to eat as well.

Soon, Raewyn was finished.

She was finished a few moments later.

He put the plates to one side.

Anya picked up the herbs once more, looking at each one thoroughly.

Raewyn looked over them, and helped her pick some out.

Anya set the ones he had picked out to the side, closer to Raewyn as she set the others further from him.

They soon got through all of them, and Raewyn began preparing water to make the poultice with.

Anya went and put what they didn't need her bag as she waited for him.

Raewyn began shredding the herbs into the water.

She watched him quietly.

'Can you mash these into a poultice, please?' Raewyn asked.

"Of course." She said nodding.

He handed the pestle to her.

Anya began to mash the herbs like he had asked her to.

He waited.

Soon, she was finished.

Raewyn waited for her to apply it.

After a moment, Anya began to apply it gently on his shoulder.

He sat still, wincing occasionally.

Her face was close to his shoulder, inspecting the bruises as she continued to rub the poultice on

There were faint markings on it like long, twig-like fingers where the dryad had grabbed him.

Anya frowned as she ran a finger down the faint markings.

Raewyn winced, and let out a faint hiss.

Anya pulled her hand away instantly, her eyes locking onto his. "S-Sorry..." She said quietly.

'No, don't be,' he said. 'Almost done?'

"Almost." She said softly, going back to putting the poultice on. A moment later, she was done. "There."

'Thanks,' Raewyn aid. He rolled his shoulder experimentally, and then pulled his shirt on.

Anya turned away from him, a slight frown on her face. "Were the markings there last night?" She asked.

'I think so, faintly,' Raewyn said.

"I didn't notice them then." Anya said softly.

'Maybe they only came up this morning. The bruising expanded a little, I think,' he said.

"It did, down your arm." She agreed.

'Maybe that's just it, then,' Raewyn said.

"Maybe." She said quietly, her back still to him.

After a few moments, Raewyn stood. 'Well, we might as well pack up.'

"Of course." She said, standing as well.

Raewyn began taking down the tent. 'Can you clear up the dishes and the fire?'

"Yes." Anya nodded, turning to the first to start putting it out and collecting their plates.

Soon, Raewyn had packed away the tent, and looked at his map again.

Anya had put out the fire, and had packed up the dishes, and was pulling her cloak back onto her shoulders.

Raewyn tucked the map into his belt and put his cloak and sword on, then got his horse and began leading them off.

Anya followed swiftly after him.

Raewyn led her through the forest, looking at the map occasionally.

She was quiet as she followed, looking around at the trees for anything suspicious.

The forest was as usual, with nothing to hint at strange goings-on.

Her face turned into a slight frown, but she remained quiet as she kept an eye.

Raewyn rubbed his shoulder occasionally as they went.

She remained quiet, not overly sure what to say.

'So,' Raewyn asked after a short while, 'how good are you at defending yourself?'

"I am well skilled with my bow." She answered, looking at him.

'If you set up a target, do you think you could show me?' he asked.

"I can."

Her answered was short, yet polite.

Raewyn gestured for her to go ahead.

Anya was quiet as she veered off to the side of the path, searching for a few moments before coming back with a few red berries in her hand. Going towards a large tree trunk, she kneeled in front of it, smearing the berries in a small spot in the centre of the trunk. She walked back towards the path, taking a stance a little ways away. She looked over her shoulder at Raewyn, before pulling off her bow and pulling a bow out of the quiver. She knocked the arrow before pulling it back as she readied her shot.

Raewyn watched.

Anya was still for a moment as she took aim at the trunk. She inhaled deeply and held it for a second before exhaling and letting go of her arrow as she did so.

He continued watching.

She released the arrow, watching as it flew to the tree trunk, hitting the centre of the makeshift target she had made.

'Nicely done,' Raewyn said, clearly impressed. 'Now pretend you only had a few seconds to aim and shoot.'

Anya pulled another arrow out of her quiver and knocked it quickly, aiming and shooting again, the arrow landing a few centimetres from the first.

'Very good,' he said. 'I might need your help for the next little while, at least until my shoulder heals.'

Anya walked up to the target, and pulled out her arrows, nodding to him. "Of course."

'Thanks,' Raewyn said.

She bowed her head slightly to him in silence.

'Hopefully we won't get attacked again,' he said, with a small smile.

"Hopefully." She said, a small smile on her face as she turned back to the horse to pet him.

The horse snorted contentedly.

She continued to pat his head, a smile on her face.

Raewyn smiled a bit. 'Well, we should probably go.'

Anya nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Raewyn took the horse's reins and led the way down the trail.

Anya stayed next to Sebastian as they walked.

Raewyn walked in silence.

Anya was quiet as well.

They got to a point in the trail where the path narrowed and banks rose up on either side. Raewyn slowed down warily.

Anya slowed her pace as well, looking around them.

'...Get out your bow, just in case,' he said. 'I don't like the look of that path very well.'

She nodded, staying silent as she pulled out her bow.

Raewyn kept his hand on his sword and moved through the area slowly, scanning the trees and bushes to either side.

Anya looked upwards at the trees, staying silent as she fell behind the horse.

Sure enough, midway across the clearing the brush on either side of the trail exploded and twelve bandits jumped down at them. On the narrow trail, fighting was difficult and the advantage was with the bandits, who rushed straight at the pair.

Anya gasped slightly as she reached back for an arrow, pulling it out quickly and trying to knock it.

A bandit noticed, but so did Raewyn; he slashed at the bandit, drawing his attention away and opening up a line of fire for Anya.

Anya pulled back her bow, aimed and shot at a bandit, aiming for his chest.

The arrow buried itself deep and the bandit pitched forward. Raewyn used the opportunity to stab someone who had been behind the first bandit before spinning around to face the attackers in front of him.

Anya turned on her heel, turning as she pulled out another arrow. She pulled it back and aimed for another bandit.

Raewyn slashed at a bandit near him, but stumbled slightly as he did.

Anya shot the second bandit and pulled out a third arrow. Knocking it, she turned again towards the front. "Raewyn, be careful!" She said aiming once again.

Raewyn grunted in reply, pulling his sword up in a two-handed arc to block an overhead attack from a bandit. He ducked, sending the bandit stumbling, and slashed him across his middle.

Anya aimed for the bandit that was trying to sneak up after the one Raewyn was fighting. She released the arrow, a frown now on her face.

The bandit fell, knocking over another, who Raewyn stabbed. By now the remaining bandits spread out, wary. 'We just want your money,' one of them said. 'We'll leave you be.'

'Well, sorry, but I'm not planning on handing any over,' Raewyn said.

Anya glared at the bandits, and slowly reached up to pull out another arrow from her quiver.

The bandits fell back towards the foliage; clearly deciding that they were too tough a target. Raewyn watched them sharply.

Anya glared at them, watching silently.

'Come on,' Raewyn said, after a few moments. He took Sebastian's reins again and started off.

Anya let go of the arrow that was in her hand, and pulled her bow over her shoulder as she followed silently.

Raewyn kept a tight hold on his sword until they were well away from the bandits, at which point he sheathed it and slowed. He put his hand to his injured shoulder gingerly.

Anya came up behind him and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Is your shoulder okay?" She asked.

'No. It feels weak,' he admitted.

"We should probably look at it again." She said with a small frown.

Raewyn nodded. 'We'll find a good place to stop.'

"Alright." Anya agreed, taking her hand off of his arm and falling back next to Sebastian once again.

Raewyn walked on until the forest widened out beside a pond; a large stone rested on the bank, and Raewyn made his way over to it, sitting down and massaging his shoulder gently.

Anya followed him, remaining quiet as she sat next to him. After a moment, she spoke. "Here, let me look."

He took his cape and shirt off, grunting occasionally with pain. The bruise had spread down the front and back of his shoulder now, the fingers of the dryad more pronounced.

Anya's frown deepened as she gently placed her fingers along the bruising. "It's spreading. Quite badly from the looks of it. The marks weren't as pronounced as this morning as well."

Raewyn drew his fingers away from her touch. 'It feels a bit worse, too,' he admitted.

Anya pulled her hands from his arm and shoulder and reached down to her medicine pouch. "I have enough herbs to make a little more poultice. But we need to get to a town here soon. You need a doctor." Her words were quiet, but serious.

'If you get my maps, I'll look for some nearby,' he said.

"Alright." She said, standing and going to Sebastian. She came back a few minutes later, maps in hand.

Raewyn spread them out, holding them loosely with his right hand, and poured over them. 'Well, we're not far from Callodin. It's about a week's ride away,' he said.

"Can you manage that long?" She asked quietly, her eyes on the bruising.

Raewyn nodded. 'Should be able to. You'll have to help with some things, but it shouldn't be much of a problem.'

"That's fine with me." Anya said nodding.

Raewyn gave her a small smile. 'Well, then, let's get this poultice on and get back on the road. I don't want this week to last any longer than necessary.

Understood." She said starting to pull out herbs and checking what she would need.

Anya was finished a little while later, and was ready to apply it to his shoulder.

Raewyn braced himself, gritting his teeth.

Anya gently started to smear it on his shoulder.

Raewyn winced, and sank his teeth into his lip.

Anya frowned at his reaction, but continued to smear it down his arm.

Raewyn took deep breaths as she did, looking fixedly at the opposite side of the pond.

Soon, she had finished smearing it on his arm, and was gently smearing it on the back of his shoulder.

He turned to let her do so, though he still winced often.

When she was finished with that, she pulled away. "There." She said softly.

'Thanks,' Raewyn said. He put on his shirt and cloak gingerly.

Anya stood up, cleaning her hands and nodding. "Your welcome." She turned and walked back to Sebastian, and petted him.

Sebastian nuzzled his nose against her lightly.

"Hey boy." She said softly. "Would you like an apple?"

Sebastian snorted in response.

Anya smiled and reached for her bag. Grabbing it, she reached inside and pulled out two apples. "Here you go boy." She said, offering one to the horse.

Sebastian ate one happily, the hairs on his muzzle tickling her palm lightly. When he was done, he nosed her pockets for others.

"Ah ah ah." She said, shaking her head. "This one's for me." Anya held the apple away from him and pulled her bag back onto Sebastian's back before turning to go back to Raewyn.

Sebastian snorted after her, and began grazing on some grass.

Anya sat down next to Raewyn again and held out the apple. "Want it?"

'Yeah, thanks,' he said, taking it in his good hand and taking a bite. 'You know, Sebastian's going to expect another apple from you now. He thinks you owe him one.'

"I'll give him another one when we reach Callodin. " She said with a small smile.

'You'd better,' Raewyn said, with a slight grin. 'He's got an amazing memory for these sorts of things.'

"I promise to." Anya smiled back at him.

Raewyn nodded and went back to his apple.

Anya sat next to him in silence.

Soon Raewyn was done, and he stood up slowly. 'Well, we might as well continue on.'

"Yes, let's go then." She agreed, standing after him.

Raewyn took Sebastian's reins and started walking.

Anya followed behind the horse.

Raewyn referred to the map regularly as they walked.

Anya was quiet as she watched around them.

Raewyn sighed about an hour into their journey. 'It might take a bit longer than a week to get there.'

"Because of the changing forest?" She asked.

He nodded. 'Those dryads changed so much around that I can't trust the map right now. I'll have to plan an alternate route.'

"I see. " Anya said looking down.

'It might take a while to get there as we figure out a new route,' he said, with a sigh. 'Might be easier just to go somewhere else.'

"What others towns are nearby then?" She asked, looking up at him once more.

'Not many, unfortunately,' he said. 'Unless we go the other way.'

"I see." Anya said with a frown.

'It'll still take about a month on foot, though,' he said. 'We're in a sparsely populated area here. We can try to move faster, though.'

"Alright." She spoke softly, looking around at the forest surrounding them once again.

Raewyn rolled up the map and continued on. He turned off the main trail to travel west after walking for a short time.

Anya followed behind the horse quietly, still looking around them as they went.

They eventually stopped that night. 'If I gather firewood, could you light the fire?' Raewyn asked her.

"Sure." She said nodding.

'Thanks,' Raewyn said, giving her a small smile. He handed the horse's reins to her and went to gather firewood, tucking it under his good arm and taking it back and forth in small batches.

Anya watched for a few minutes before going to tie Sebastian up and starting on the fire.

Raewyn drew more logs over so that he wouldn't have to get more, and then got some food out for them.

By then, Anya had the fire started, and was poking at it to keep it going.

'Hmm. How does fish soup sound tonight?' he asked.

"That's fine with me. Do you need help cooking?" She asked in return.

Raewyn gave her another small smile. 'If you don't mind.'

Anya smiled back at him Raewyn. "Not at all."

'Can you help me cut everything?' he asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

'Thanks,' he said, handing her fish and vegetables for her to cut them into.

Anya took them, and began to cut the fish first.

Raewyn got some water for the pot.

Soon, Anya was finished cutting the fish and she started to cut the vegetables

Raewyn poured water in the pot slowly.

After a few minutes, Anya was also finished with the vegetables. "Here" She said softly.

'Thanks,' he said. He put a tripod over the fire awkwardly and hung the pot from it to boil.

Anya watched quietly, making sure it wouldn't spill.

Raewyn watched the pot as well.

She kept quiet for a while, unsure of what to say.

Raewyn, too, was silent.

She watched the fire as it crackled.

The soup boiled, and gave off a fragrant aroma.

Anya looked over at Raewyn.

'Nearly ready,' he said.

"It smells really good." She commented.

Raewyn smiled a little. 'One of my favourites. Mum made it as a special treat sometimes.'

"Ah, I see." She said smiling slightly.

Soon, it was ready. Raewyn got out bowls and spoons, and ladled it out.

Anya thanked him when she received a bowl.

'Welcome,' he said, and began eating his.

Anya began to eat hers as well.

Raewyn ate slowly, savouring it.

Anya was quiet as she ate.

Eventually, Raewyn finished.

Not too long after, Anya was finished as well.

'So how was it?' Raewyn asked.

"Delicious." She said with a small smile.

He smiled. "Thanks. It took me a long time to get the recipe right.

"Did it now?" She mused.

'I think so,' he said.

Anya leaned back once more and looked up at the sky.

Raewyn took the dishes to wash them.

Anya looked over at him for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

Raewyn came back after a while.

Anya was watching the sky. "Do you think it'll rain?" She asked quietly.

He glanced up at the sky. 'Yeah, I think so.'

"I see. Rain will be refreshing." She said.

He nodded. 'This area needs it.'

"It does." After that she was quiet.

He was quiet as well, watching the fire.

Anya stayed silent, listening to the fire as she continued to watch the sky.

In the distance, thunder rumbled. Raewyn stood up. 'We should put out the fire.'

Anya sat up. "Alright." She said after a moment.

Raewyn poured water over it

Anya stood up and stretched slightly.

'Can you help me get the tent set up?' he asked.

"Yes." Anya responded nodding.

'Thanks,' Raewyn said. He got the tent off of Sebastian slowly.

Anya went over to help him.

Raewyn set it up, with her help.

Soon, they had the tent up.

Raewyn looked up at the sky. 'We should get in. It'll probably rain-' at that moment, the skies opened up, and they were drenched in seconds.

Anya coughed slightly. "Yeah. In a few minutes." She said, finishing his sentence with a small smile.

Raewyn smiled back, and opened the tent door for her.

Anya went in, shivering slightly.

Raewyn followed her and closed the tent firmly behind him.

Anya continued to shiver.

Raewyn took off the outer layers of clothing, and put a blanket around his shoulders.

Anya pulled off her cape, and shivered again. She looked at him silently, as if waiting for something.

He handed her another blanket. 'I suggest you take off your outer layers, though. They'll just keep you cold.'

"Please turn around then." She said quietly, looking away as she took the blanket.

He turned away promptly.

Once he had, Anya took off her outer layers of clothing and quickly wrapped the blanket around herself.

'Is it safe?' Raewyn asked after a few moments.

"Yes." She responded.

He turned back around.

Anya had the blanket completely wrapped around herself, and wasn't shivering anymore.

'Feeling better?' he said.

"Y-Yes." She said softly.

'That's good,' he said.

"Let's get the bedrolls rolled out then." She said awkwardly.

He nodded and stood up, holding the towel on with one hand and rolling out one for her, then one for himself.

Anya nodded thanks to him and sat down on the bedroll.

Raewyn sat on his as thunder rolled overhead.

Anya winced slightly and curled up into a ball, making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around her.

Raewyn lay down on his bedroll, putting his blanket over himself.

Soon, she lay down as well.

Half an hour passed, and the rain fell at a hard, steady pace.

Anya was asleep and content.

Water seeped in the edges of the tent.

Anya frowned as she felt the water on her side, and scooted over towards Raewyn.

Raewyn had to move in as well, until the two of them met in the middle.

Anya blushed slightly, being somewhat awake when they bumped into each other, but paid no mind to it and curled back up into a slight ball.

Raewyn glanced back at her, but didn't say anything.

She fell asleep once again.

Raewyn eventually fell asleep as well.

After a while, Anya had turned over, and was now facing him.

Raewyn, who was sleeping on his back to avoid hurting his shoulder, rolled on his side as well; they were now facing each other.

Anya snuggled closer to him for warmth.

Raewyn adjusted his arm so his shoulder was comfortable; as a result, it rested against her hip.

Anya scooted closer slightly and sighed in her sleep.

Raewyn smiled slightly in his.

Morning came, and they were still sleeping like this.

Anya was the first to stir. She moved slightly before opening her eyes. "E-Eh?!"

Raewyn awoke slowly. 'Huh...?'

Anya looked at him, her face tinted pink.

'Ah...' Raewyn moved back so there was some space between them. 'Sorry.'

Anya's blush darkened as she pulled back as well. "Uh. No it's fine." She looked away quickly.

'Uh...I'll just let you get dressed,' he said, sitting up and turning away.

Anya said up and grabbed her now mostly dry clothes and she quickly got dressed.

Raewyn stayed where he was, not looking around.

Uh. I'm. dr-dressed." She said quietly.

'All right.' He turned around again.

Anya was looking away, her face still slightly pink.

'Uh...do you mind if you get the fire going this morning?' he said, not meeting her eyes

"Uh sure. I'll go do that right now." She agreed, nodding and heading out of the tent

Raewyn dressed quickly and joined her after a few moments.

Anya was trying to get the fire started.

Raewyn got out porridge and a kettle for their breakfast.

Anya managed to start the fire and was poking at it.

Raewyn put the kettle next to the fire, then got out bowls for them and measured out porridge.

Anya was quiet as she watched.

The kettle soon boiled, and Raewyn poured them into two bowls.

Anya mumbled a quiet thank you as she took it.

Raewyn stirred his with his good arm. 'We've got some dried berries or honey to put in it, if you like.'

"Uh, dried berries please." She answered.

Raewyn nodded. He put his bowl down, and then fetched two jars; one had honey, the other berries. He served himself some of each, and then handed the berry jar to her.

She took it gently and added some berries to hers before closing it and handing it back to him.

He put it next to him and began eating his porridge.

Anya began to eat as well.

Raewyn didn't look at her throughout the meal; he still felt awkward.

She felt awkward as well. She purposely kept her face to the ground as she ate.

Raewyn finished his bowl and put it to one side. He looked deliberately at the fire.

When she was finished, Anya kept her gaze to the ground in silence.

'I'll...go wash these,' Raewyn said, picking up the dishes and going.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

He came back after a while and put the dishes away. 'We should probably head out right away,' he said. 'We've still got a long way to go.'

"Alright then." She said standing. "I'll put the fire out."

'Thanks,' Raewyn said. He got the tent unpacked slowly, and bundled it away on the horse.

Anya poured water over the fire, then stood and went over to the horse.

Raewyn took out his maps to check the day's route.

Anya stood next to him awkwardly.

Raewyn took Sebastian's reins and started out.

She followed behind the horse once more.

They went on their way. The trail was still slick with mud from the rain, and at one point near midday Raewyn slipped. He kept his footing, but had to grab quickly at Sebastian's neck to steady himself with his weak arm, and gasped, putting his good hand to his shoulder.

Anya made a slight gasp and had reached out to try and help him by instinct. "Raewyn how is your shoulder?"

'Sore...but I think it's fine,' he said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, frowning.

He nodded. There were creases around his eyes as his brow knotted with pain. 'I'm fine.'

Her frown deepened. "You don't look fine.."

'It just hurts, that's all. I wrenched it when I caught myself,' he sad.

Anya raised an eyebrow at him.

He caught her glance and said, 'we can't really do much more than we already have out here. We might as well keep going to town.'

"Alright. Fine." She said, finally giving in.

Raewyn went back on his way, but he held his arm a lot more gingerly this time; he only lightly held Sebastian's reins. Luckily the horse was well trained and kept next to him.

Anya followed behind him, a frown still on her face as she followed.

Raewyn stopped them slightly earlier that night, having found a sheltered glade that had remained mostly dry even with the rain from the night before. 'Mind getting the fire started?' he asked Anya.

"I'll go gather some dry wood." She said with a nod.

'Thanks,' he said, with a small, grateful smile.

Anya nodded once again before heading off to find dry wood.

Raewyn went through their food and waited for her.

She came back with wood and sat down to make the fire.

Raewyn stayed where he was.

Her back was to him, and she was working to keep the fire going.

He looked through the food they had to decide on what to make that night.

Anya was quiet as she continued to poke at the fire.

Eventually, he decided on food and went over to her. 'Simple salad tonight, if you don't mind,' he said.

"That is fine with me." She agreed.

Raewyn agreed, and began chopping vegetables and lettuce lightly into a bowl. He was very careful with his shoulder

Anya kept poking at the fire, keeping her back to him.

He handed her her bowl eventually.

She took it with a small smile, and said her thanks.

He gave her a small smile back and began eating. He held his bowl gingerly with his injured arm.

Anya began to eat her salad.

Raewyn ate his slowly. When he was done, he put the bowl down with his non-injured arm.

Anya had set her bowl next to her and went back to watching the fire.

Raewyn took them and went to wash them.

Anya poked at the fire to keep it going.

Raewyn came back; it had taken him slightly longer to do the dishes this time. He rubbed his shoulder absently.

"Should I at least look at your shoulder?" She asked after a while.

'Well...' He hesitated, and then relented. 'Maybe.'

She stood up at his answer, and walked over to him. "Let me see it."

He took off his cloak gingerly and set that down, then carefully began removing his shirt. It was clearly painful, and he was gasping by the end of it. The bruise now went over most of his shoulder and down his arm, and the skin felt tender and hot to the touch.

Anya's eyes widened at the sight. "We really need to get to a town. This is getting even worse." The worry was clear in her words.

Raewyn nodded. 'We could move faster if we both rode Sebastian.'

"If it will get you help."

He nodded. 'Anyway, let's get inside. We're going to have to start leaving earlier to get to town on time.'

"Alright. " She said, a slight frown still on her face.

Raewyn went to get the tent from Sebastian, and took it down, holding it as much with his good arm as possible. 'Uh...sorry, to ask, but...

"I'll help." She said, finishing his sentence as she went over to him and took the tent from his arm.

'Thanks,' he said. He wasn't meeting her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow before going to go set up the tent.

He helped her as much as he could.

Soon, the tent was set up and she shooed him to go inside.

He went in obediently, and began rolling out a bedroll with his good arm. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on; rather, he brought that and his cloak inside and put them down next to his roll.

Anya had taken her cloak off and was holding it underneath her arm as she went in after. She set it down on her side of the tent and pulled her hair into a low ponytail after rolling out her bedroll.

Raewyn lay down on his bed and pulled his blanket over him.

Anya watched him for a couple moments before lying down and pulling her blanket over herself and curling up in a ball.

Eventually, Raewyn fell into a troubled sleep.

Anya fell asleep after a while.

Morning came. Raewyn sat up and let out an involuntary cry as he moved his shoulder.

Anya stirred and sat up. "Raewyn?" She asked.

'Yeah - it's nothing, I'm fine,' he said, breathing heavily and rubbing his shoulder.

She frowned and got up and went over to him. "Let me look. It's obviously bad if you're crying out."

'I don't think it looks any worse than yesterday,' he said, looking at it. 'I guess I just wasn't prepared for it.'

"Still. It seems to getting really bad. We need to get you to a town doctor."

'We're not going to do that by sitting here looking at it,' he said, more harshly than he intended. After a moment, he said, 'Sorry.'

Anya had pulled away from him at his words. She turned away, grabbing her cloak. "You're right. Let's get ready to go then."

Raewyn dressed carefully, this time taking care not to make a sound. He came out a moment later and began to collapse the tent.

Anya was standing near Sebastian, offering the horse an apple as she one herself.

Raewyn packed the tent roughly one-handed and brought it over to pack it on Sebastian.

Anya helped him silently.

When that was done, Raewyn mounted Sebastian swiftly, grimacing. He then reached down to help her up.

Anya took his hand and mounted the horse.

Raewyn mounted Sebastian, and then reached down with his good arm to help her up behind him.

Anya grabbed his arm and got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist lightly, but remained silent.

Raewyn set off at a light canter. He would alternate between cantering for two hours, then walking for one; Sebastian would conserve energy this way and they would travel more ground overall.

Anya was quiet as they travelled, not sure what to say, or if she should even say anything at all.

Raewyn was silent, too. At the end of the day, when he found a nice place to stop, he pulled up Sebastian. 'You should probably get down first,' he said.

"Alright." She said quietly letting go of him and dismounting the horse. She stepped away to give him room to get off as well.

Raewyn got off. He rubbed his shoulder; the ride had been jarring it.

Anya frowned at the sight, but still decided to say nothing about it. Her feelings were still somewhat hurt from before.

Raewyn glanced at her, and must have noticed. 'Sorry. Again. I wasn't really thinking.'

"It's fine. I know it must be bothersome to have myself constantly asking and worrying." Her voice was quiet, sounding a little distant as she spoke.

Raewyn shook his head. 'No, it wasn't you. Just this damn shoulder. It's starting to get to me.'

"The sooner we get to a town the better." She said. "I'll look for wood to start a fire."

'Thanks,' he said.

She nodded, and turned to go look for firewood.

Raewyn sat down with a sigh, and rubbed his shoulder.

Anya came back after a while, a large amount of wood in her arms.

Raewyn gave her a small smile. 'Thanks.'

Anya set the wood down with a small huff. "No. Problem." She said. Stretching, she added. "I'll start on the fire."

'Thanks. What do you want for dinner tonight?' he asked.

"Well, I don't have any preferences." She answered honestly, giving a slight shrug.

'Pick something. I owe it to you,' he said.

Anya raised an eyebrow but nodded and thought for a moment. "How about some stew? I'm quite fond of yours."

Raewyn nodded. 'All right.'

She gave a small smile before going back to the fire.

Raewyn began cutting food for the stew slowly.

Anya poked at the fire, trying to keep it going.

Raewyn hung the stew pot over the fire.

Anya looked at him in silence.

Raewyn glanced at her every so often.

Whenever he did, she would look away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He gazed at the fire the rest of the time.

After a few minutes, the stew was ready.

He portioned it out and gave her her bowl.

She thanked him as she took her bowl from him.

'You're welcome,' he said, and began eating.

Anya ate quietly, still not overly sure what to say.

Raewyn ate in silence.

Soon, she was finished. Setting her bowl aside, she smiled at him. "It's still rather good." It was a small compliment, and she quickly turned away after speaking.

'Thanks,' he said.

She nodded in a silent reply.

Raewyn went to wash the dishes.

Anya watched him go, before turning back to the fire.

He came back after a while.

Anya had pulled her knees up, resting her chin on her knees as she stared into the fire.

Raewyn sat near her.

She didn't seem to notice this.

He stayed silent, looking at the fire.

She was quiet as well.

Raewyn looked at the fire still.

She was silent for a while, before suddenly leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked over at her, surprised.

Her eyes were closed, and she had a somewhat peaceful expression on her face. Anya had fallen asleep.

He smiled a little, and looked back at the fire, not wanting to disturb her.

She slept contently, still slightly curled up in a ball.

After a while, beginning to feel tired, Raewyn lay down, drawing her down slowly, and covered them with his cloak.

Anya snuggled closer to him for warmth.

Eventually, he fell asleep, feeling contented.

The night went by quietly.

Raewyn awoke the next morning, the sun shining on their faces.

Anya was still asleep next to him, snuggled close.

Raewyn stayed where he was for now. It was comfortable like this.

After a while, she began to stir.

He glanced at her. 'Morning.'

"Good morning." She said after a moment. Turning to look at him, a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "Sorry for falling asleep so suddenly..." She murmured quietly.

'That's fine,' he said, with a slight smile. 'How'd you sleep?'

"Rather well." Anya answered.

'That's good. Me too,' Raewyn said.

She nodded. "Let's get a small breakfast in and get back on the road?"

Raewyn nodded, and sat up slowly.

She sat up as well, and ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it into a low ponytail.

Raewyn stoked up the fire, which had turned into embers overnight.

Anya stretched really fast before getting up and going to Sebastian. She started to pet the horse gently.

Sebastian snorted and nosed her pockets.

"I don't have treats, we ran out of apples. Sorry boy." She said softly to him as she continued to pet him.

Sebastian nickered and bent his head to crop the grass.

Anya watched for a moment before heading back to Raewyn.

Raewyn was making porridge again.

Anya sat next to him and offered to help however she could.

'If you can get the honey and berries out, that would be great,' Raewyn said.

"Of course." She said nodding and going to get said items.

Raewyn poured boiling water into the bowls.

Anya came back with the honey and berry jars in her hands. "Here." She said with a small smile.

'Thanks,' he said, with a small smile. He handed her, her bowl.

Anya smiled in return and took her bowl. She added some berries to hers before handing him the jars.

Raewyn put some berries and honey in his, then ate it.

Anya began to eat hers as well.

Soon, Raewyn finished, and put his bowl down.

Anya had finished before him, and was looking up at the sky.

Raewyn went to wash the dishes. 'Mind if you start taking down the tent?'

"Sure." She said and stood up, then headed over to the tent.

'Thanks,' Raewyn said, and began washing.

She took the tent down within a few minutes.

Raewyn came back and put the dishes away. 'If you pack that up, I'll put the fire out.'

"Alright." She said nodding.

Raewyn poured water over the fire.

Anya packed the tent and went to take it over to Sebastian.

Raewyn went over to hold Sebastian's head to keep him steady.

Anya got it onto Sebastian's back and thanked him.

Raewyn mounted Sebastian, and then helped her up.

Anya got on after him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raewyn set off again.

Anya kept her hold of him, occasionally resting her head on his back.

Around midday, bandits appeared on the road around them, causing Sebastian to rear with fright.

Anya gasped, her hold on Raewyn slipping slightly.

The bandits pointed swords at them. 'Let the girl down. She's comin' wiv us,' the lead bandit said.

Anya gave them a glare. "I do believe it is my decision on where I go, not yours." She said back.

'You're comin' wiv us if you want to live, girlie,' he said.

Anya's glare intensified as she looked around at the bandits, counting silently.

There were seven of them in total. Raewyn's hand was gripping his sword's handle, and he was glaring at them.

Anya stayed silent as her hand slowly inched up towards her bow.

Raewyn got down from Sebastian so that he wouldn't disturb her. Two bandits rushed at him immediately, and he raised his sword to fend them off.

Anya's hand quickly pulled her bow off of her shoulder and also an arrow. She knocked it quickly and aimed for the nearest bandit rushing at him.

The bandit never noticed her. He swung in a downward arc at Raewyn, who lifted his sword in a two-handed grip, but when the bandit's sword came down on it his injured shoulder buckled, and he stumbled back.

Anya released the arrow and instantly knocked another one. She aimed at the second bandit and let it go as well.

The second one dropped. Raewyn went to another, but was having trouble lifting his sword properly, and was struggling with the fight.

Anya knocked a third arrow, and aimed for another bandit.

The bandit Raewyn was currently fighting knocked his sword out of his hand, opening a gash on his forearm at the same time. Raewyn yelled in pain, then ducked to dodge a swipe from the bandit and retrieve his sword.

Anya's eyes widened as she quickly went to aim for the bandit Raewyn was facing.

The bandit went down from his arrow. The two remaining bandits ran.

Anya quickly got off of Sebastian and ran to Raewyn.

He was leaning against a tree, his sword still on the ground. The gash was on his uninjured arm; he was gripping it as firmly and yet as gingerly as he could.

Anya quickly tore a strip from her cloak and urged him to move his hand so she could tie the strip around his arm.

He moved it carefully, wincing as he moved his shoulder.

Anya quickly moved to tie the strip on his arm, trying to stop the bleeding as fast as she could.

'...We'll have to go somewhere else. At this point, I won't be able to defend us if we try to go to town,' Raewyn said.

"Are you sure? Is there even a town as close? Your body can't handle too many more injuries." Her voice carried concern, as shown on her face.

'Can you get my map, please?' he said.

"Of course." She said going back to Sebastian and quickly retrieving the map.

Raewyn looked at it, then nodded as if confirming something. 'My family should be near here. We could be there tomorrow, if we rode through the night.'

"Can you handle it?" She asked once more.

'I have to. We don't have much choice,' he said.

Anya nodded at his statement. "Let's get you over to Sebastian.

Raewyn nodded. He went over to Sebastian and hauled himself up, gritting his teeth against the pain in both his arms.

"Do you want me to lead him?" She asked, looking up at him. "I can ride in front of you instead."

'Might be best,' Raewyn said. He moved himself back in the saddle to make room for her.

Anya got up in front of him, taking the reins. "Tell me where we need to go then."

Raewyn handed her the map and traced along a trail. 'Just turn west as soon as possible and then follow it along.

Anya studied the map for a few moments before nodding. "Understood."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned against her back.

Anya set off, guiding Sebastian down the path at a canter.

Raewyn gripped the saddle with one hand and her with the other to stay upright.

Anya bit her lip slightly and as soon as they could, she turned west.

Night began to fall. Sebastian slowed, but didn't stop.

Anya slowed him to a walk for a little while.

Raewyn was leaning more against her at this point.

"How far west?" She asked after a while.

'Few more hours...' he said. 'It'll be morning when we get there.'

"Alright... " She said and hit the reins to bring Sebastian back to a canter once more.

Raewyn held on to her again, though his grip seemed weaker.

Anya kept going, occasionally reaching one hand to hold onto his arms that were around her.

Morning began to creep on them, slowly lighting up the forest around them.

By now, Anya was holding onto his arms once again and had slowed Sebastian to a walk once more.

After another half hour, they came to a large clearing. Brightly painted caravans stood in a half circle on the opposite end; the people who owned them were sitting around a large fire, sharing out food and coffee. They looked up when they arrived, and smiled when they recognised Raewyn. Their smiles turned to looks of concern as they saw him listing in the saddle, and several of the adults got up to hurry over; at the lead was an older man, his hair drawn back in a ponytail, and a woman of similar age.

Raewyn let go of Anya and half-fell into the man's open arms. The man helped him stand and moved to put Raewyn's injured arm around his shoulders, but Raewyn gasped in pain and the man stopped. Instead, he and the woman each took Raewyn's arms and helped him towards the caravans, and another woman gestured for Anya to dismount and follow.

Anya watched for a moment, slight curiosity in her eyes before she dismounted and followed quietly.

The man and woman helped Raewyn sit at a spot next to the fire, and took his cloak and shirt off. The dryad's finger-marks now stood out clearly on his shoulder, and the woman hissed. The man turned to Anya. 'Can you tell me what happened?' he said softy.

"We were attacked by dryads upon shortly after entering the forest. He was grabbed by one when trying to protect me. And then, those marks showed up a few days after. Spreading slightly throughout the days. "

'How did he get the gash on his arm?' the man asked.

"Just earlier, we were attacked by bandits. One managed to slice at his arm before I was able to shoot him." She answered with a slight frown. "Will he be alright?"

'Yes, we can take care of that,' the woman said, as an old woman went off towards one of the caravans. 'That thing on his shoulder is from dryad venom. Luckily there's not much of it.'

"I see..." Anya said quietly, looking down.

'Still, it's lucky you got here when you did. When did you come across dryads, son?' the man said to Raewyn.

'Few weeks ago...' Raewyn said.

The man clucked. 'What were you planning on doing this whole time?' he said.

'We thought we could take care of it on our own for a while,' Raewyn said. 'We were planning on going to a doctor in Brisson until I hurt my other-'

'Brisson? That would've take you another month,' the woman said.

'We didn't think it was that bad...' Raewyn said apologetically.

The man shook his head. 'Remind me to teach you a bit about dryads while you're here, Rae,' he said.

Anya stood there quietly, awkwardly shifting her weight as she watched the exchange between the two men.

The man turned to her, and extended his hand. 'I'm sorry to keep you waiting there, miss. I'm Travven Morryl, Raewyn's father.'

She blinked, staying still a moment before reaching her hand out and shaking his hand gently. "Anya Wintermist."

'Sit down and have breakfast with us. You look hungry,' he said.

"I don't want to intrude..." She said quietly, looking away once again.

'Oh, it's not intruding. You'll be here for a few weeks anyway, while Raewyn's getting better,' he said.

"Well... Alright." She said, giving in and giving him a small smile.

The man smiled kindly. 'This is my wife Mynah,' he said, gesturing to the woman who was cleaning and dressing the gash on Raewyn's arm; Mynah looked up and smiled, then went back to her work. Travven introduced the rest of the troupe in turn.

Anya gave a small smile to each one of them.

As this was happening, the old woman came back with a jar of something and a bowl with herbs. She handed the bowl to Raewyn. 'Eat those while I put this on the bruise. They'll get rid of the venom.'

Raewyn nodded and ate the herbs slowly.

Anya's gaze wondered towards Raewyn and she watched him silently. It was obvious she was starting to care for him.

Mynah glanced at her, and then smiled to herself.

The old woman began rubbing the salve from the bowl into Raewyn's shoulder. He winced and gasped, but she ignored it. 'Needs to be in there deep,' she said. 'Just eat your medicine and deal with it.'

'Yes Frae,' he said, returning to the herbs and eating them slowly.

Anya couldn't help but smile a bit before looking away once again.

The old woman, Frae, finished with the salve and bandaged his shoulder tightly, then put his arm in a sling. Meanwhile, Mynah finished bandaging his other arm, and stepped back. She smiled. 'Well, don't you look a sight.'

Raewyn made a face at her, but couldn't stop from grinning.

Anya laughed softly at her comment, though she covered her mouth to keep from being heard.

Mynah noticed and gave Anya a little wink.

Travven handed Anya a plate piled high with sausages, eggs, and toast, and handed Raewyn a similar plate, which he ate slowly and awkwardly with his un-slung arm.

Anya blushed lightly at the gesture and murmured thanks to him. She began to eat quietly.

Over breakfast, Raewyn and the troupe filled each other in on what had happened since they had last seen each other.

Anya remained quiet, choosing just to listen to the conversation.

'So, Anya,' Mynah said, when the conversation died down a bit, 'tell us a bit about yourself.'

Anya straightened up at the question. She bit her lip for a moment before responding. "I'm a elf from the town of Moonwater. We are a small village far from here. " Anya avoided their gazes at first, instead looking at the ground.

'I've never been to Moonwater,' Travven said. 'I wanted to go, in my youth.'

"You've heard of Moonwater?" She asked softly, looking up at him. "I hadn't expected people to know of my village this far from there.

'We do a lot of travelling,' Travven said, smiling. 'I was at a large town near it and overheard an elf from there talking about it. I only got to exchange a few words with him, but I wanted to visit the town to see what it was like.

"Ah, I see." Anya said, smiling in return, becoming shy once more.

'What were your travel plans for the next few weeks?' Raewyn asked.

'Flexible. We'd move on if we had to, but we can stay here until you're better,' Travven said.

'You don't have-' Raewyn began.

'Yes, we do,' Travven said. 'You've got a job to do, we won't keep you from that.'

Anya remained silent once more.

The conversation grew up again.

She remained quiet, speaking only when asked something, her gaze fixated on the ground.

Eventually, as the meal ended and most of the troupe went off to do various jobs, Raewyn, Travven and Mynah took seats. 'Have you noticed the forests changing?' Raewyn asked.

Travven nodded. 'We've had to find new ways around some areas. All I can think is dryads doing it, but I can't see why.'

Raewyn nodded, and glanced at Anya. 'Do you mind getting my maps?' he asked her.

Mynah went to their caravan to get their maps.

Anya nodded. "Of course." She said getting up and heading back to Sebastian to get their maps.

Raewyn thanked her.

She nodded and handed them over, sitting down once again.

Mynah came back at the same time, and they spread out their maps and compared them.

Anya was quiet as she watched.

They spent a long time redrawing routes, crossing out areas that had changed, and speculating on alternate places to go.

She watched with a raised eyebrow.

They were very focussed on it. It was clear they knew the forest well, as they were able to come up with several potential alternates for every route.

Anya made a silent notion of respect towards them as she continued to watch.

Eventually, they got the routes sorted out.

Anya had turned to looking at the sky for a short while.

It was a clear and warm day, and most of the troupe was rehearsing a play.

This caught her attention, and she leaned to the side to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

'You're a kind man, Jass, but a kind man is not what we need right now,' a woman said with a cold stare.  
'I refuse to compromise on this!' said another man, bringing his fist down on a mock table in front of him.

Anya watched with interest from her spot.

'Well, if that's the way you're going to be, then count me out!' the woman said. 'For if...' She hesitated, then said, 'Hey, Birn, can I look at the script again?'  
The man behind the table took out a script from the box that made up his table and handed it to her. She sat down on the box and read through it, mouthing the words to herself as she tried to memorize them.  
'New play?' Raewyn asked.  
The man addressed as Birn nodded. 'Wrote it last week.'  
'And put in far too many monologues, if you ask me,' the woman said, not looking up from the script, which she was now flipping through. ''Specially for me.'

Anya couldn't help but laugh softly. "I love watching plays. " She said quietly.

Raewyn smiled. 'You're with the write people. The Ridah are the best actors in the land.'  
"I've heard many good things about the Ridah. Especially about their plays and acting. I'd love to see a play sometime." Anya said smiling.  
'We could put on one for you some time,' Mynah said. 'What sort of play do you like?'

"Ah!" She blinked, and went quiet for a moment. "…I like comedies." Anya said shyly.  
'We'll put one on for you,' she said, smiling.

"I would greatly appreciate it." She said, still being shy.

'If we put on 'The Gentleman Thieves', we can have Raewyn play the cripple,' Mynah said, nudging his good shoulder with a good-natured smile.  
'Mum!' Raewyn said, though he grinned.

Anya couldn't help but giggle at her comment. She had a smile on her face as she glanced at Raewyn.

Raewyn didn't seem to notice; he was still looking at his parents, talking with them. When they were all together, something became clear: Raewyn looked nothing like either of his parents.

Anya noticed this, and looked down at the ground, silently contemplating this fact.

Eventually, the play the others were rehearsing resumed. This time, the woman got the entire monologue down, but with some difficulty.

Anya turned her attention back to watching the rehearsal.

As it turned out, the play was a drama.

Anya kept watching, interested by the play.

After a couple of hours, rehearsal finished, and everyone went for lunch.

Anya came to sit by Raewyn. "Hey..." She said softly.

He smiled at her. 'What did you think of the play?'

"I like it so far. I can't wait to see it after they have finished practicing it." She said with a smile.

'Me too,' Raewyn said. 'It looks like it'll be good.'

"It does." She agreed nodding.

They were handed plates piled high with steamed vegetables and stewed beef, and Raewyn began eating.

Anya began to eat as well.

Birn and the woman were discussing the play over their lunch, talking about what worked and what could be improved.

Anya ate quietly as she listened to the conversation around her.

'So, Anya, where are you going?' Mynah asked.

"I am heading for the Northern Kingdom." She answered, looking over at her.

'Oh yes? What are you planning on doing there?' she asked.

"I am supposed to be meeting someone..."

'An elf?' she said.

Anya shook her head. "I don't really know. A letter was sent requesting my presence at the Northern Kingdom."

'Oh, well, that sounds exciting,' she said with a smile. 'Just like a story.'

"Oh? I-It's nothing like that." She said, her face going pink. "At least. I hope it isn't."

Mynah laughed lightly. 'Well, let's hope it goes well for you.'

"I hope so too. " She agreed quietly, looking away slightly.

The discussion between Birn and the woman was getting louder. Others in the troupe glanced at them and smiled to each other.

Anya looked at them for a moment and then Raewyn. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

'Feeling better,' he said. 'Whatever Frae gave me seems to be helping.'

"Well. That's good." She said with a small smile.

He smiled a little at her. 'Yeah.'

Anya looked away after that, her face still slightly pink as she thought about what this person may want her for in the Northern Kingdom.

Lunch soon broke up and the troupe went off to do various jobs.

Anya stayed with Raewyn, not sure what to do herself.

Raewyn's parents went to do different jobs, leaving them in privacy.

Anya looked at the ground in silence, she wasn't sure what to say.

'So, what do you think of it here?' he asked.

"I like it. It's nice and comfortable, yet they take everything seriously."

Raewyn smiled.

'Yes, they've always been like that,' he said softly. 'You wouldn't find anyone kinder to guests than the Ridah.

Anya smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

'So, do you know what you're going to do while we're here?' Raewyn said.

"I'm not sure exactly. I don't know what I can do to help out." Anya admitted, drooping her shoulders slightly.

'Well, Frae usually needs help making her medicines, and I think some of the caravans are being repainted,' he said.

Anya thought for a moment, trying to recall which one had been introduced as Frae. "She is the one who had put medicine on you, correct?"

Raewyn nodded. 'She was always getting us to help her when I was a kid.'

"I can go see if she needs help. Where is she?"

'Should be in her caravan,' he said, pointing to it.

Anya nodded and stood up. "Get better, alright?" She said before turning and heading towards the caravan Raewyn had pointed to.

The old woman was indeed in there, bent over a table where she was slicing herbs.

"Uh... H-Hello." Anya said softly.

Frae looked up. 'Oh, hello, girl. Anya, right?'

"Correct. Is there anything I can help you with?"

'You could help me slice these, if you like,' Frae said. 'I have a spare knife in that drawer.' She indicated one on a small chest of drawers behind her.

Anya nodded and went to the chest. Opening the correct drawer, she grabbed the knife and came back. "I figured I would like to help around. I didn't want to sit and do nothing."

'Good on you, taking initiative like that. Raewyn used to wait to be told what to do until catching on he was supposed to volunteer for things,' she said.

Anya smiled and giggled slightly. "I see. I prefer to try and help, I don't like sitting around when I could try to help." Her smile didn't fade.

'Very good. More young people should do that,' she said. She divided the herbs in half and put some down on one side of the table. 'You can handle those. Pull up a spare chair.

Anya did so and sat down.

'So how long had it been since Raewyn injured his shoulder?' Frae asked.

"A few weeks ago." She answered.

Frae tutted. 'That boy can be rather foolish at times, you know. Always been reluctant to deal with an injury properly.'

Anya gave a small smile. "It wasn't as bad as it is now at first. At first it was just a small bruise. But it expanded down his shoulder..." Her face and voice showed concern.

'And he still waited until he hurt his other arm to come get help. Sometimes it's like he's not much better about thinking about danger than he was when he was a kid,' Frae said, shaking her head.

"He hurt his other arm trying to protect me from bandits. We were on our way to a town to get his first injury checked out, because it was getting worse. " Her face fell even more.

'Well, that's better than nothing,' Frae said. 'He used to be worse about it.'

"Oh?" She asked.

'Oh yes. Took all day for him to tell us about a broken finger when he was fourteen. Must've been luck that stopped that boy killing himself as a kid,' she said.

"Oh my..." Anya said with a small laugh. "I wouldn't have thought him to be reckless like that."

'Oh yes. Knew he'd be trouble the moment he came to us. Luckily he mostly grew out of it, but let me tell you, it took several years...' She spent the next little while regaling Anya with stories about Raewyn's reckless youth.

Anya would laugh and smile as she listened to the stories, rather enjoying them.

The work passed quickly, and eventually all the herbs were chopped and put away.

Anya set the knife down and massaged her hands gently. "What did you mean about the moment he came to you?" She asked suddenly.

'Oh, when he was younger,' Frae began, but dinner was called. 'Let's go, now. I think Mynah made fish soup tonight.'

"Ah, alright." She said nodding and standing up.

Frae went down ahead of Anya and took a seat around the fire. Raewyn and his parents were already there at the other side.

Anya followed and went to sit down next to Raewyn.

'Hello. Have fun?' Raewyn asked her.

"It was interesting. I learned quite a lot about you." She said with a smile, gently poking his side.

'Uh oh,' he said, with a grin. 'What did she say?'

"She told me how reckless and silly you were as a child." Anya said with a small laugh.

'Oh yes, I remember those days well,' Mynah said, with a chuckle.

Anya turned and smiled at her. "Tell me, was he really as silly as Frae tells me?"

'Oh yes,' Travven said, with a soft smile. 'Sometimes sillier.'

Anya giggled. "Really?"

Travven nodded. 'Liked exploring and causing trouble. Got himself into all sorts of scrapes with the other children early on, too.'  
'Dad,' Raewyn said. 'I wasn't that bad.'  
'Yes you were,' Mynah said, with a good-natured smile.

Anya giggled again.

'So which stories did Frae tell you about him?' Mynah asked.

"She told me about he would go on without telling anyone about getting hurt, and his little adventures in the forest and whatnot." She said.

'I wasn't that bad!' Raewyn said.

'You went a whole day without telling us about your broken finger,' Travven pointed out.

'I did say something about,' he said.

'When Mynah noticed you couldn't move it,' Travven replied.

Anya listened to the exchange between them.

They went on in this vein for a long time, until people began to drift away. Travven got some brandy and poured it for himself and Mynah, and offered some to Raewyn and Anya. Raewyn declined; he was feeling rather tired, and went to bed early, bidding good night to his parents and Anya.

Anya shook her head, declining as well. But she stayed by the fire. "Before, Frae had told me that Raewyn came to you guys when he was little. I hadn't the time to ask an explanation... Did something happen to him as a child?" She asked them quietly.

'Yes,' Travven said softly, sipping at his brandy and gazing into the fire. 'We took him in when he was nine.'

"What... happened?" Anya asked with a slight frown.

'His village was wiped out by bandits,' he said. 'He had snuck out to see us and I saw it when I was taking him back. Good thing he came, too, or he would have been killed along with the rest.'

"O-Oh..." She said, her eyes widening. "I... I see." Anya added, looking down at her lap.

'The area was hit by hard times,' Mynah said. 'Bandits were all over the place. We got out of there that night.'

Anya nodded. "I see..."

'I suppose he hasn't told you anything about it, then?' Travven asked.

She shook her head. "No, but it doesn't surprise me. He is merely taking me to the Northern Kingdom..." As she said this, she looked down again, her face someone disappointed slightly at the fact.

Travven shook his head. 'Doesn't say much about it in general, so don't take it personally. Hasn't even told us his parents' names. He mentioned having sisters growing up, three older ones, but that was all.'

"I see..." She said once more.

'You can mention it to him, but mind you don't ask him personal questions about it,' Mynah said. 'He doesn't usually answer them.'

Anya nodded. "I don't know if I should, so I will probably leave it be as it is. I don't want to bring up anything painful. "  
Mynah nodded. 'Let him talk about it at his own pace.'

Anya nodded again. "I'm sure it's hard to think about anyways."

Mynah nodded again, and silence descended.

Anya looked back down at her lap once more, seemingly lost in thought.

'Where were you planning on staying tonight?' Mynah asked, after a moment.

Anya bit her lip for a second. "I'm… not sure actually." She admitted.

'Might as well stay in our caravan, then. It'll be a bit cramped, but it'll do,' Mynah said.

"Al-Alright, if you don't mind..." She said softly.

'Oh, not at all,' Mynah said. 'I can get you settled in now, if you like.'

"Ah, please." Anya said with a small smile.

Mynah smiled and stood, and brought Anya over to her caravan. It was cluttered inside, and Raewyn was sleeping on a bench bed near the door; a slightly larger one farther up the caravan indicated where Mynah and Travven slept. 'I'm afraid there's no room to put you on the floor, so you'll have to go with Raewyn there,' Mynah said. 'You should be comfortable enough there.'

"A-Ah, alright." Anya said, her facing going a light pink. She turned to look at Raewyn, a small smile appearing on her face.

'Hey.' Mynah patted Raewyn's shoulder firmly and said something in the Ridah language. Raewyn moved over in his sleep, making room for Anya to join.

Anya went over and sat down next to Raewyn. She waited a moment before tying her hair into a ponytail before lying down.

Mynah left to finish her brandy.

Anya had turned over to her side, her back facing Raewyn as she took a few minutes before starting to doze off.

Raewyn slowly noticed someone lying next to him. He woke up slowly. 'Huh?'

By then, Anya was almost completely asleep, her back was still towards him, and her blonde ponytail pulled over shoulder to keep it out flinging out behind her.

'Anya?' Raewyn said.

She stirred slightly.

'Uh...' Raewyn glanced around the caravan, then back at her.

Slowly, she started to sit up. "Y-Yes, Raewyn?" She asked softly.

'Uh...I wasn't expecting you here,' he said, at a bit of a loss as to what to say.

"Your...mother said I could sleep here..." Anya said shyly.

'Oh...all right,' he said.

"Sorry, I can go somewhere else if you prefer." She said, looking away as she rubbed her eyes.

'No, no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry,' he said.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to wake you either." Anya said turning to him.

He gave her a small smile. 'That's all right.'

She smiled slightly in return. "Let's go to sleep then."

He lay back down and made himself comfortable, moving over again to give Anya a bit more room.

Anya lay back down, this time facing him.

He gave her another small smile, and then closed his eyes.

She smiled back and closed her eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

He fell asleep quickly as well.

Soon, morning came once more

Raewyn drifted awake. He had moved closer to Anya in his sleep; they were now side by side.

Anya hadn't minded this; she snuggled closer slightly in her sleep for the warmth, comforted by his presence.

He didn't move yet, not wanting to wake her.

Anya continued to sleep, still content.

Raewyn closed his eyes and rested a bit longer.

Anya snuggled closer once more.

He moved his arm, trying to make his injured shoulder comfortable. As a result, his hand brushed hers.

Anya's hand twitched slightly, and she reached out, taking hold of his hand gently.

Raewyn had been nodding off slightly, but he woke up a bit at that. He flushed, but didn't move his hand away

Anya was still asleep, oblivious to this.

Slowly, Raewyn started drifting off again.

Anya stirred suddenly, slowly opening her eyes. She went to go rub her eyes, but blushed when she realized her hand was in Raewyn's. She rubbed her eyes with her other hand and then poked him.

Raewyn opened his eyes. 'Morning,' he said.

"Morning..." She said softly.

'Uh...how did you sleep?' he asked.

"Uh, g-good. And yourself?' She responded.

'Good,' Raewyn said.

Anya looked down, instantly noticing their hands. She blushed again.

Raewyn glanced at them, and blushed as well. He was wondering if it would be worse to keep his hand where it was or try to move it away.

Anya was debating the same thing. She didn't want to pull her hand back, but she wasn't sure if she should keep it where it was.

The call for breakfast came, and Raewyn pulled his hand away, trying not to look relieved at having the decision made for him.

Anya pulled her hand back, and turned to get up.

Raewyn stood after her, and gestured for her to go down first. 'Uh, after you.'

She nodded, and headed out. As she left, Anya pulled out her ponytail and let her hair fall naturally.

Raewyn followed her out, where the entire troupe was sitting and having breakfast. Mynah noticed them coming and served them some.

Anya thanked her with a smile as she sat down.

Mynah smiled back at her. 'So how was your night?'

"It was good." She said with a smile in return.

'Good,' Mynah said, with an odd smile on her face.

Anya didn't quite understand this, but she gave a small nod.

Raewyn noticed it, though, and suddenly focussed intently on his breakfast.

Anya ate in silence.

Breakfast went on, conversation flying around them.

Soon, Anya was finished with her breakfast.

So was Raewyn.

Anya leaned back, giving him the occasional side-glance.

Again, people went off to do various jobs.

Anya stayed there next to Raewyn.

A couple weeks passed. With Frae giving Raewyn regular doses of medicine, he soon got better until his shoulder was nearly normal, though still slightly weak.

By then, Anya had been helping around the caravan, and was overly enjoying herself here. She still worried about Raewyn, but as he got better, she didn't worry as much.

It was breakfast one morning, and they were sitting around eating.

Anya was sitting next to Raewyn, though she had already finished eating by now.

'I was thinking about heading out either today or tomorrow,' he said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Your shoulder still isn't completely healed yet."

'It's good enough,' he said, 'and we've lost a lot of time already.'

"True, but it is still too weak. You should rest more."

'I can hold a sword well enough, it'll be fine.'

"I don't think so. It's still really weak. " She disagreed with a slight frown.

He shook his head. 'It's good enough. It won't collapse on me if we get in a fight.'

Anya shook her head. "Well, we still shouldn't take chances!"

'We won't be taking any bad chances!' Raewyn said.

"I still think we need to stay a little longer." By then, Anya had turned to him, a deep frown on her face.

'We'll be fine, but we've lost a few weeks here. If this keeps up, we'll be travelling through winter,' Raewyn said.

"At least give your shoulder a few more days to heal." She said.

'It'll be fine if we don't,' he said, his voice rising slightly.

Anya glared at him. "I don't want you to take a chance of hurting yourself again!" Her voice was starting to rise as well.

'I've already said I'll be fine!' he said.

"We need to stay and let you heal a little longer!" Anya said back.

'My shoulder won't get any better here than it would on the road!' he retorted.

"And if we get attacked again while your shoulder is weak and if gets worse again?!" She shot back.

'We'll be able to handle it!' he said.

"We don't know that for sure!" She said.

'Look, we need to get back on the road!' he said.

"And I think we need to stay and let you heal a little more!"

'Look, if we don't want to be travelling through winter, the time to leave is now!' he said.

Anya frowned. "I don't want to takes chances of you getting hurt, whether we travel through winter or not!"

'Oh, will you two just kiss all ready?' the woman said, rolling her eyes.

Anya froze, blinking at the comment. "E-eh...?"

Raewyn froze as well. 'Uh...'

The troupe began laughing.

Anya went silent, her face turning red, as she looked away.

Raewyn looked at the fire.

Anya's gaze quickly went down to her lap.

'Regardless,' Travven said, leaning forward to look Raewyn in the eye, 'I want you to stay a bit longer, at least. Your shoulder's weaker than you'd like to admit right now, and there's worse things than travelling in winter.'

Anya remained quiet, though she silently agreed with Travven.

'...Fine,' Raewyn said, after a moment. Travven smiled softly.

Anya smiled slightly when she heard this.

Travven looked up at Anya for just a moment. It was hard to catch, but had he winked?

Anya blinked, not sure if she had seen it or not, but her face went pink once again. She continued to look away from Raewyn.

'If you're willing this afternoon, Anya, we could put on a performance for you,' Mynah said.

"Ah, that would be wonderful." She said with a small smile.

She smiled. 'Good. I think 'The Gentleman Thieves' would work nicely. It's been a while since we've done it.'

Anya smiled and nodded. "I look forward to it greatly."

'Good. Raewyn, you're taking part,' Mynah said.

'Yes, Mum,' Raewyn said.

Anya gave him a side-glance, still a little too shy to look him in the face after what had been said earlier.

Raewyn didn't seem to mind being spontaneously cast. He finished up his breakfast and discussed the costumes and sets with his parents.

Anya was quiet as she listened to them talk.

Today, some people worked on setting up what they would need for the play.

Anya helped out with whatever she could.

After everyone had lunch, they put on the performance. Those who weren't taking part in the pay sat in the audience.

Anya watched with a smile, enjoying it.

Raewyn played a cripple in this one. The bandages around his injured shoulder had been re-applied more extensively when he hadn't needed them in a week, and he kept the arm very close to him and didn't move it during his performance. He acted rather well.

Anya watched him, a small smile on her face. She enjoyed watching him perform.

Around the middle of the afternoon, the play ended.

Anya clapped softly when the play had ended. She had enjoyed it quite a bit.

The actors bowed.

Anya smiled as she continued to clap softly.

They came down to mingle with the crowd, still in costumes. Raewyn was in a faded rich coat studded with glass gems.

"You did really well." She said to him, a smile still on her face.

'Thanks,' he said, with a grin.

Anya looked away shyly once again. "I liked it, it was really interesting."

'Good to know,' Raewyn said. 'Be sure to mention that to Mum at some point.'

"I will, I will." She said nodding.

'Good,' Raewyn said.

Anya soon fell silent.

Mynah came over. 'So, what did you think?'

"I loved it." Anya told her with a smile.

Anya nodded once more.

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

'You should see more plays when you have the chance. Most theatres have them running regularly.' Mynah said.

"I'll try to then." She said.

Mynah smiled at her. 'Mind helping us pack it all away?'

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Anya said smiling again.

They began packing away the props; they would get the costumes off later.

Anya helped pack, occasionally asking where a certain item went.

Eventually, everything was packed away, and te actors went to their caravans to change back into their regular clothes

Anya went to go check on Sebastian.

He was standing with the rest of the troupe's horses, eating grass under the shade of a tree.

"Hey boy." She said once she was close enough. "How are you?"

He nickered at her.

Anya smiled and patted his head gently.

He rubbed his nose against her.

Anya giggled softly. "Have you been enjoying yourself here with other horses?" She asked.

He snorted.

She smiled again. "I'll take that as a yes."

He bent his head to graze again.

Anya continued to pet him for a few minutes, before saying goodbye and heading back towards the caravan.

Raewyn came out of the caravan at that point, back in his normal clothes and with his shoulder unbandaged.

"Hey." She said to him as she walked up.

'Hey,' he said.

She gave him a small smile. "I went to go see Sebastian. He says hello."

Raewyn grinned. 'That's nice of him. Did you bring him anything?'

"I didn't think to. Sorry.." She said, shaking her head.

He shook his head in mock disappointment. 'He'll hold a grudge against you, now. That horse never forgets.'

"I'll give him something next time. " She said sheepishly.

He grinned at her. 'He'll thank you for that.'

Anya smiled back. "I hope so."

A few days later, after leaving the Ridah, Raewyn and Anya were making camp.

Anya went to go collect some firewood.

It had been a while before they'd found a good place to stop, and as a result it was rather dark.

Anya soon came back with firewood in her arms.

'Hey. No trees tried attacking you out there?' Raewyn joked.

"Not at all. But with it being so dark, I had to be careful to watch my step." She said with a small smile.

'Yeah, sorry 'bout that,' Raewyn said sheepishly.

"It's fine, no need to apologize." Anya said with anouther smile. She set the wood down and began to work on the fire.

Raewyn got food out for them.

Soon, she had the fire ready.

He brought over various leftover foods they had to finish up; his family had given them a fair bit of food to tide them over for a while once this was gone.

Anya poked the fire with a stick, making slight conversation every once in a while.

He talked with her as well

Soon, food was ready.

Raewyn gave her her share.

Anya took it, saying her thanks with a smile.

He smiled back and began eating his.

Soon, Anya had finished hers, and brought her knees up to her chest and watched the fire.

Raewyn took their plates to wash.

Anya stayed where she was.

It was quite dark when he came back. 'I see what you mean about earlier. I nearly tripped three times coming back.'

"I did say it was hard to see where to walk." She said laughing slightly.

He chuckled. 'Guess I should've listened.'

"Maybe." Anya agreed with a smile. "Do you want to take the time to set up the tent? Or just sleep under the stars?"

'Might as well sleep out here. I don't have the energy to set it up,' he said.

"Alright." She agreed. "It's really late already. "

He nodded, and got out their bedrolls.

Anya watched silently.

He handed her hers to set up where she liked, and put his on one side of the fire.

Anya took hers and went to the other side of the fire and set hers down

'Night,' Raewyn said.

"Good night." She said, lying down.

Soon, Raewyn was asleep.

Later on, around the middle of the night, there was some rustling in the trees around them. Anya stirred, turning over onto her other side, but remained asleep.

Raewyn awoke slightly, but not much.

Soon, more rustling could be heard. This time, Anya awoke, yawning and lightly looking around. She didn't sit up, but rather stayed in her comfortable position.

The rustling was definitely more than just the wind, and Raewyn woke up as well. Before he could do anything, someone rushed out of the bushes behind him and struck him hard on the head with a bat; he slumped back.

Anya sat up at the rustling of the bushes and looked around. "Raewyn?" she asked somewhat sleepily.

A similar bat descended on her head.

Anya slumped back down from the blow, now unconscious.

They lifted her up and made off with her.

Later on, Anya bit her lip slightly, almost groaning but not quite.

'Still don't know why we 'ave to bother with this,' someone, a man, muttered.

'Because those damn dryads din't do their fuckin' job, that's why. Dumb as stumps, dryads.'

Anya remained still, acting unconscious as she listened. Who were these guys? And where were they taking her?

'Anyway, we're nearly there,' the second man said.

'Still...bloody waste o' time.'

'Shut up, we're nearly there.'

Anya was still. They had also mentioned the dryads, were these men working with them?

They soon seemed to arrive at wherever they were going, because she was dropped roughly to the ground. 'Now we wait,' the second man said.

Anya bit her lip harshly to keep form grunting as she came into contact with the ground.

Raewyn, during his time, had come to. He was quite groggy and dizzy, but knew Anya had been taken and forced himself up. He packed up camp, took a log from the still-smouldering fire, nursed it back into a flame, took Sebastian's reins, and started out after her, crouching down constantly as he went.

From the sound of it, the two men guarding Anya were gambling on a card game as they waited.

Anya was quiet, and opened one eye slightly to take a quick look around. She didn't dare move.

It was a section of the forest that had grown over an old, stone building, now covered with moss and ferns.

Anya gulped quietly, and closed her eyes again, trying to focus her hearing.

From a short distance away, someone was walking towards them.

Anya froze, and waited in silence.

The men scrambled to their feet as whoever it was approached. 'Sir - we got 'er, sir.'

'I could tell. Go now.'

The two men left.

'You can open your eyes, Anya. I know you're awake.'

Anya did so, glaring up at whoever was in front of her.

It was a man, looking very similar to her, though slightly older. He had a cold look on his face. 'It's been a while, Anya.'

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Br-Brother?!"

'I'm almost surprised you even remember me,' he said. 'Has Father ever mentioned me?'

"He has." She said with a glare.

'Anything nice?' he said, leaning casually against a rock wall.

"Nothing is nice about you." Anya kept her glare at him.

'Well, what bad things did he say about me?' he said.

"That you are a terrible person, greedy and power-hungry." She said looking away.

'Well, that's hardly fair of him, is it? Father was the one who made me this way.'

"Father would never. You are just a bad person!"

'Of course you'd say that,' he said softly. 'He hasn't started on you yet.'

"And what are you talking about?" She asked.

'What I'm talking about is,' he said, his voice growing harder, 'that you haven't seen just what Father is willing to do.'

She glared at him again. "I'd like to know what you mean. Because it still sounds like you are just a bad person."

'You'll be old enough to get your inheritance this year,' he said. 'I never got mine, you know. Father never gave it to me. He was saving it all for you.'

"Is that what this is about?"

'No,' he said softly. 'There's more to it than that. But I'm not about to tell you that.'

"Oh really? " She asked, frowning at him.

'No,' he said, 'because there's not much point. There's too much to explain.'

Her frown deepened as she looked at him.

'I'm afraid Father never told you much of what happened between us,' he said, 'but I'm not surprised at that. Father was always very controlling.'

Anya refused to speak, and just stared at him.

'Well, enough of this,' he said, standing. He drew out a long, thin knife from a sheath on his thigh. 'Come here.'

She shook her head. "Never."

He shrugged. 'Your choice. But it's more painful this way.'

Anya kept her glare on him, not moving an inch.

He went forward. He drew back the knife.

Raewyn jumped, and landed on him, slamming them both into the wall. Raewyn pushed himself up slowly; Nikolai rolled gracefully and rushed at him again. Raewyn brought up his sword one-handed; with the other, he took out his dagger and tossed it in Anya's direction.

Anya caught the dagger and stood up. Biting her lip, she looked at Raewyn and Nikolai for a moment before rushing forward towards her brother.

With a quick, fluid movement, Nikolai swung out his leg, knocking Raewyn off his feet, and turned into he same movement to meet Anya.

Anya continued to rush at him.

He slashed at her with the knife.

Anya gasped and fell backwards, a hand on her chest. Blood seeped through as she looked down at her chest. There was a gash down her chest. And she cried out in pain.

Raewyn pushed himself up and stabbed Nikolai with his sword. It opened up a large, gaping wound in his side, causing him to cry out, and then snarl in anger as he turned to face Raewyn. He darted away quickly - but not before his two accomplices came over to see what it was, and attacked the two of them.

Raewyn got up and fought them.

Anya tried to get back up, but cried out in pain once again, her hands on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

Raewyn noticed, and dispatched the men as quickly as possible. He dropped his sword and went to her side.

Anya whimpered as she shuddered in pain.

He moved her shirt to either side slightly to look at the wound.

Anya couldn't do much to stop him. The gash went down her chest and over one of her breasts slightly.

Raewyn pulled his shirt over his head and stuck that over it.

Anya hissed in pain, but stayed still as best as she could.

He fetched the still-burning stick he had dropped, gathered some other things around it, and lit a fire so he could see what he was doing.

Anya had remained still, shuddering slightly from the pain. She held his shirt over the wound as best as she could.

'Uh...I might have to stitch that up,' he said.

"G-Go… Ahead..." She whimpered out.

He got out a needle and thread, then a water skin, and began cleaning the wound.

Anya cried out in pain once more. She tried hard to stay still, but still shied away from him slightly.

'Sorry. Sorry,' he muttered as he did it. 'Luckily it's shallow, so there aren't many stitches needed.'

"G-Good.." She said. After a moment, she whimpered out. "Raewyn.. can I... lay down..?"

'Oh! Yeah. Yeah, sorry,' he said.

Anya nodded slightly as she laid down.

He put in a few more stitches, then sat back. 'And we need to bandage it.'

Anya was silent. She had passed out while he was putting in the stitches.

He glanced at her, noticed that, and took a deep breath. He got his bandages out, then went to her, and paused. He steeled himself, then slowly removed her shirt, and, looking as little as possible, began bandaging her.

Anya remained unconscious throughout this.

He eventually got it done, then put her in her bedroll and put her blanket over her.

She remained unconscious throughout the rest of the night.

Raewyn stayed up to watch her, still dealing with the concussion he had.

Anya slept peacefully, moving ever so slightly. After a while, she groaned.

Raewyn perked up. 'Hm?'

"R…ewy...n...: She groaned out.

He went over to her. 'What is it?'

Anya was still asleep, but she had a frown on her face.

He watched her carefully.

Anya moved slightly, and then whimpered.

He shook her shoulder gently. 'Anya?'

Anya reached out towards him, and pulled him down into a hug.

'Ah!' Raewyn said. He awkwardly tried to get up again.

Anya kept her hold, not letting go of him.

'Uh...Anya,' Raewyn said.

Slowly, her eyes blinked open. "H-huh...?"

'Uh, hey,' he said.

Her eyes widened and she instantly went to let go. "Uh, hi." she said.

'Uh...' Raewyn glanced down from her face to her chest, which was now exposed. He looked back up at her face quickly. 'Uh, you sounded like you were having a nightmare or something.'

At this her face was tinted pink. "I, uh, well..." Anya said trying to recall what she had dreamt about.

'You, um, said my name,' he said.

Her blush darkened. "I.. did?"

'Yeah...' he said. 'Just once, though.'

Anya looked away as she noticed her arms still around him. She instantly let go after noticing.

Raewyn kept his gaze locked on her face. 'So...yeah.'

Anya pulled her arms away from him. "Y-You... can get up now..." She said shyly.

He stood up and took a couple steps back. 'I just wanted to know if you were, er, all right.'

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine.." She said softly.

'That's good,' he said. After a moment, he sat back on the other side of the fire.

Anya moved to sit up slowly.

'Do you, er, want something to wear?' he asked.

"Is my cloak dirty?" She said.

'No, it's fine,' he said. He handed it to her.

Anya wrapped it around herself gently.

Raewyn picked up his severely blood-stained shirt, looked at it, then set it beside him.

"You didn't have to use your shirt..."

'Sorry,' he said. 'It was the first thing I had on hand.'

"Don't apologize..." She said with a slight frown.

He couldn't help but give her a slight, teasing grin. 'Sorry.'

Anya sighed and shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

'So, what happened here?' Raewyn said.

At that, Anya went quiet. After a few moments, she decided to speak. "My... brother.."

Raewyn sat up, his gaze suddenly sharp. 'That was your /brother/ that did this to you?'

She nodded. "Yes. He's older than I. And was kicked out of my village..."

After a moment, after apparently wrestling with himself, he said, 'If you don't want to say anything, don't feel like you have to.'

"It's just been many years since I had seen him... Not since I was younger."

Raewyn nodded in understanding.

"He wouldn't tell me why he wanted me either.."

'What did he say?' he asked.

"Only about my inheritance that I am to receive from father this year..."

'What're you inheriting?' he asked.

"We aren't told until the year of our inheritance." She said softly.

Raewyn nodded. 'Well, then, we'll just keep an eye out for him from now on.

Anya gave a small nod.

He sighed a little. 'So...how up do you feel to travel?'

"I should be fine." She answered after a moment.

'Good,' he said, 'but just to be sure, we'll take it slow. And you're riding Sebastian the whole way.'

"Alright." She agreed.

'Good.' He was silent for a moment, then said, 'But first, we should repair your shirt.'

Anya nodded softly. "I can sew..."

He handed her the needle and thread, then poured water in a pot and began scrubbing his shirt.

Anya took the needle and thread, and slowly began to sew up her shirt. Her hands were shaking slightly, but she managed.

Raewyn eventually got his shirt clean, and hung it over the fire to dry.

By then, Anya had managed to finished sewing her shirt back up.

Raewyn turned around so she could get it on.

Anya slowly pulled it on after he did so.

He turned around again.

Anya was fixing her shirt.

'When do you want to leave?' he asked.

"Tomorrow morning if possible.." She answered quietly.

He nodded. 'All right.'

Anya nodded once again.

'Get some sleep,' he said.

She nodded again and laid back down slowly.

He stayed up, still keeping watch.

The night was quiet, and peaceful.

Morning soon came. Raewyn was tired, but put on his now-dry shirt and got ready to do.

Anya sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

Raewyn doused the fire. 'How're you feeling?'

"Better." She answered.

'Good. If you don't mind, we'll wait until we're a bit away from here to eat,' he said.

"That is fine." Anya said as she started to stand.

He held Sebastian for her.

Anya managed to get on Sebastian and looked down at him.

Raewyn lead Sebastian away.

Anya held on and remained quiet.

Raewyn got them far away from the ruins before finally stopping, and slumping.

"Maybe we should stop and rest." Anya said quietly.

He nodded. 'Uh...you don't mind if I sleep for a bit, do you?'

"Not at all. We should be fine.." She said.

'Thanks.' Raewyn helped her down, then lay under a tree, curled himself up in his cloak, and fell asleep.

Anya sat next to him quietly, looking around.

It was a calm part of the forest.

Anya leaned back against the tree, and sighed. Her chest was hurting slightly, but not as bad as the night before.

After a couple hours, Raewyn woke up, feeling more refreshed.

Anya was still next to him, leaning against the tree.

He stretched, then stood. 'So, ready for breakfast?'

"Yes. " She said with a smile.

Raewyn glanced at the sun. 'Well, lunch. What do you feel like?'

"Anything is fine." Anya answered.

Raewyn nodded, and began gathering wood for a fire.

Anya stood up and went over to Sebastian.

Sebastian was grazing beneath a tree.

Anya reached out and petted the horse gently. "Hey boy."

He snorted and nuzzled her.

"Can I get into my bag?" She asked, reaching for her bag.

He snorted and went back to cropping the grass.

Anya grabbed her bag and pulled it off of him. Reaching inside it, she rustled around.

Raewyn came over to get some food. 'Looking for something?'

"Not in particular. I'm seeing what I have left in my bag." She said.

He nodded and went to cook lunch.

Anya came back, her bag still on hand.

Raewyn glanced up from where he was making stew.

Anya sat down a few feet away from him and set the bag down.

He watched her as he waited for the stew to cook.

Anya looked at him before turned to go through her bag once more.

'What've you got in there?' he asked.

"An assortment of things." She said.

Raewyn nodded. He checked on the stew.

Anya gave up on going through her bag and set it back down next to her.

Raewyn gave her a large bowl of stew.

Anya took it, saying thanks as she did so.

Raewyn served himself and began eating.

She began to eat as well.

Her bag was slightly open, and Raewyn saw a small glint in her bag. He nodded at it. 'What's that?'

"Hmm?" Anya asked as she looked down. Pulling the bag open with one hand, she dug for a moment before pulling out a ring. "This? It was my mothers..."

'It's nice,' he said, looking at it. 'Why do you keep it in your bag?'

Anya's face fell. "My mother gave this to me when I was little. Not long after that... She had an accident.."

A look of sympathy flickered over Raewyn's face.

Anya shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the memories and quickly put the ring back into her back.

Raewyn finished his food and set it to one side.

Anya soon finished eating as well and set her bowl down.

Raewyn went to wash their things.

Anya curled up to watch the fire

Raewyn came back after a short while. 'Want to rest?'

"If you don't mind..." She said softly.

'No, you need it,' he said, taking a seat near her.

Anya nodded thanks, and continued to look at the fire.

'Want anything?' he asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you."

'All right,' he said.

Anya was silent after that

Raewyn watched her in silence.

After a while, Anya spoke. "Do you want to head out soon?"

'Whenever you're ready,' he said. 'Don't push yourself.'

"I'll be fine." She said. "We can go now."

'If you're sure,' he said, standing and putting away their things.

Anya nodded, slowly standing up because picking up her bag.

He put out the fire and got Sebastian.

Anya stood there, waiting and watching him.

He kept Sebastian still to let Anya to get on.

Anya got on and set her bag back where it had been earlier and nodded to Raewyn.

Raewyn set off.

Anya held onto the horse and kept quiet.

They stopped that night, and Raewyn set up the tent.

Anya watched quietly.

When that was done, Raewyn lit a fire and began working on diner.

Anya sat next to the fire, and asked if he needed any help.

'I'll be fine. You should rest,' he said.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

'Yeah,' he said, grinning slightly.

Anya raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she turned to look at the fire.

He grilled some fish and cooked some rice for them.

Anya watched quietly with interest.

He handed her her plate when it was done.

Anya took it with a small smile and thanked him. Then she started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Raewyn began eating as well.

Soon, Anya had finished and she set her plate to the side.

Raewyn finished, and washed their dishes.

Anya sat by the fire, watching the area around her.

Raewyn came back after a while. 'How're you feeling?'

"Better than before." She answered.

'Good,' he said, visibly relieved. 'I guess elves heal faster than humans.'

Anya smiled sheepishly. "I suppose so." She answered.

He took a seat next to the fire. After a moment, he said, 'Did you interact with humans much?'

"Back in Moonwater?" She asked. "Not besides trading, no."

'How long ago did you leave there?' he asked.

"I left when was 19." She answered looking away.

He glanced at her. 'Did something happen?'

Anya shrugged. "I had wanted to explore."

He nodded. 'Where did you go while you travelled out of curiosity?

"Not very far. I had made it a few towns away before getting a message to go back." Anya explained

He nodded. 'I've been travelling about...' he counted silently, 'six years now. I visit my family whenever our paths cross.'

"Ah, I see." She said. "I haven't went back to Moonwater yet. I can't until I go to the Northern Kingdom. "

'We probably won't be there until after winter,' he said. 'We've lost a lot of time.'

"Well your health is important. " Anya said with a slight frown

He gave her a small grin. 'As so many people tell me.'

She smiled back softly.

'What did the letter say?' he asked.

"The letter stated that I was requested to be present for something at the Northern Kingdom."

'That's informative,' he joked.

Anya nodded and gave a slight shrug. "Yeah, I know.."

'Do you know who sent it, at least?' he said.

"All I could tell is that was someone of some sort of nobility."

'Strange,' he said.

She nodded. "I won't know until I get there..."

'Well, be careful when you get there. Given everything that's been happening lately, just watch out for yourself,' he said.

"I'll try." Anya said softly.

He gave her a small smile.

Anya smiled slightly in return.

'Anyway, we should probably get some sleep,' he said.

"Yes," she agreed.

'Can you get to the tent all right?' he asked.

"I can try." She said.

I got up slowly to walk along with her.

Anya stood up and went over to Sebastian.

Raewyn got their bedrolls down.

Anya got the tent down with slight difficulty.

Raewyn took it from her, putting down the bedrolls, and put it up himself.

Anya picked up the bedrolls when he took the tent. She came up behind him with them in her arms.

'Thanks,' he said. He unrolled them and held back the tent door for her.

Anya nodded quietly and went in.

He went in after her.

Anya pulled off her cloak and set it down next to her bedroll.

Raewyn took off his cloak and shirt and got into his bedroll.

Anya got into hers and curled up slightly.

Raewyn glanced at her to make sure she was all right.

She seemed to be fine, and her breaths were steady and even, indicating that Anya had fallen asleep.

He lay down, and fell asleep too.

The night was peaceful, and morning soon came.

Raewyn got up and went out to start the fire and breakfast.

Anya soon came out a few minutes later.

'Morning,' he said.

"Good morning." She replied.

'How'd you sleep?' he asked.

"Peacefully." Anya said, sitting next to him.

'Good. How're you feeling now?' he asked.

"A lot better, sleep is helping quite a bit." Anya answered with a smile.

He smiled back. 'Good.'

She nodded.

He handed her breakfast - simple porridge that day.

Anya took it with a small smile. "Thank you." She said softly.

He smiled back and started on his breakfast.

Anya started to eat as well.

When breakfast was done, Raewyn packed up camp and helped her get on Sebastian, and they set off.

Anya helped pack as best as she could.

The day was rather peaceful, which was a nice change of pace.

Anya was quiet during the day.

They stopped that night and Raewyn set up camp.

Anya was off by herself, checking her wound.

Raewyn very carefully did not turn around as she did.

After a few minutes, she came back to him. "It's healing rather well."

'Quicker than I expected,' he said.

Anya nodded once again. "Yeah, which is good."

He nodded as well.

"I'll go look for wood." She said after a few moments.

Raewyn went to help her.

After a short while, they had collected a decent amount of wood for the night.

Raewyn took it back and lit a fire, then began making food.

Anya followed, sitting near him and watching.

When it was done, Raewyn handed her, her plate.

Anya took it with a small smile.

He smiled back at her and began eating.

She began to eat as well.

Eventually, Raewyn asked, 'When sorts of things do elves do for a living?'

"Well..." She started. "We are hunters and gatherers. Usually we also trade what we gather or hunt for other necessities that we don't always have."

'Was that what you did?' he asked.

"I was a hunter. I went out with my father to hunt for food." She said.

'What other things could elves do?' he asked.

"Well, we are also artisans. We sell our bows as well as other crafts.."

Raewyn nodded. He opened his mouth, seemed to hesitate, then closed it again.

Anya soon went quiet.

'Would you have done something else, if you could?' Raewyn asked after a moment.

Anya thought for a couple moments. "Probably not..."

'Any particular reason?' he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I like hunting. It was better than sitting at home."

Raewyn nodded. 'I can relate to that. If everything had gone the way my parents had intended, I'd be herding goats right now.'

"Oh?" She asked, looking over at him.

He abruptly realised what he said, and hesitated. 'It...' He stopped, and then tried again. 'I'm not really...'  
"They aren't your real parents?" Anya finished quietly.

He looked at her almost suspiciously. 'How did you know?'

"Well, Fae first told me... Then your parents explained to me what had happened..." She said quietly.

'...I see,' he said, looking back at the fire.

Anya turned to the fire, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'All the men in the town either herded the goats or tilled the fields,' he said, after a short while. 'I'd probably be doing either of those, if they didn't need me for rug-making.'

Anya listened quietly. "Your town made rugs?" She asked after a few moments.

He nodded. 'Famous for it. They're still very expensive in that region, seeing as there aren't any more being made.'

Anya nodded. "I remember someone coming to my village when I was little, they were selling rugs.." She said softly, her gaze still focused on the fire.

'Probably one of the merchants,' he said. 'In the old days, they sold rugs for us and gave us the money we earned from them.'

After a moment, Anya leaned back. Looking at the sky, she spoke. "I remember getting a rug, it had very delicate designs. I had seen it, and begged my mother to buy it for me. She did after I asked so many times." At the memory, a smile slipped onto her face.

He glanced at her, and smiled slightly as well, though his was tinged with sadness. 'That would've been one of ours. One of the older women would've done that one.'

She looked at him, her smile fading slightly. "I see... I'm.. really sorry that you... experienced that."

He looked back into the fire, fingering the pin on his cloak. 'I've still got this to remember them by. Dad gave it to me. His grandfather made it.'

"Family heirlooms are really appreciative." She said.

He nodded.

Anya nodded, going quietly.

Raewyn finished his meal and put his plate to one side.

Anya had already finished and was back to starting at the sky.

Raewyn collected the dishes to wash them.

Anya watched him.

He came back and put them away, and got the bedrolls down from Sebastian.

Anya stood up and stretched slightly.

He went and laid them out in the tent.

Anya followed him into the tent. She was quiet.

He took off his cloak and put it down.

Anya took off her cloak and set it by her bedroll.

Anya cleared her throat. "Hey Raewyn..." She said.

'Hm?' He turned to look at her.

As he turned, Anya reached out and gave him a hug.

He paused, surprised, then slowly hugged her back, gently so as not to hurt her.

Anya kept her arms wrapped around him. After a few moments, she pulled away to look at him.

He looked down at her, and gave her a small smile.

She gave a small smile in return.

Slowly, he let go of her, then got in his bedroll.

Anya got into hers as well.

'Good night,' he said.

"Good night.." She said.

After a moment, he said, 'And...Thanks.'

Anya couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about it.." She said quietly.

He smiled a little to himself. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Anya soon was asleep as well.

The next morning came by rather quickly.

Raewyn was up and making breakfast, feeling better after last night.

Anya came out of the tent, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she came out.

'Morning,' he said.

"Morning." She said with a slight smile.

'Sleep well?' he said.

"Yes, and you?" Anya answered coming to sit down next to him.

'Yeah,' he said.

She gave him another small smile.

He handed her breakfast.

Anya took it quietly. "Thank you." She said softly.

'You're welcome,' he said.

Anya gave another small smile and began to eat.

Raewyn began eating his as well.

She was quiet as she ate.

So was he.

The silence was comfortable.

Raewyn finished eating and waited for her to finish.

Anya quickly finished after him.

Raewyn washed the dishes, then sat back at the fire.

Anya had pulled her hair over into a ponytail as she stared into the fire.

He gazed into it in silence.

She remained quiet, and side-glanced at him.

He glanced back, and smiled.

Anya gave a small smile in return.

'Want some tea?' he said.

"Ah, yes please." She answered.

He put some water on to boil and put tea leaves in two cups. He got out honey, and when the water boiled, poured it into the cups and handed her one. He took some honey in his.

Anya waited and then took some honey in hers as well. She blew on the tea before taking a small sip.

Raewyn took a large sip of his and coughed. 'I regret that.'

Anya giggled, taking another small sip of her tea before clearing her throat. "So, Raewyn... What does a ranger do?"

'A few different jobs,' Raewyn said. 'Maintain the forest, patrol it, escort people around to safety.'

"That sounds interesting." She said with a nod.

He nodded. 'It's tough work,' he said. 'I get a small salary from the crown that I supplement by guiding people back and forth.'

Anya listened quietly. "I see." She said.

He smiled. 'I got the highest marks on navigation.'

"Well, that is good." She said with a grin.

He chuckled. 'It wasn't hard. Every Ridah kid has to know how to get around, and my maps were more complete than theirs in any case.'

"Ah, I understand." She said.

He leaned back and sipped his tea.

Anya took a few more sips of hers.

He finished his tea and put his cup down.

After a short while, she set hers down too, and looked up at the sky.

'Do elves have their own constellations?' Raewyn asked.

"Not really." She said. "The stars just fascinate me."

Raewyn nodded. 'Us, too. We've got a lot of plays and poems explaining about the stars.'

"Really?" She asked, looking over at him .

He nodded again.

'Dad told me a lot of them.'

Anya nodded quietly, before turning her gaze back up to the stars.

Raewyn moved over slightly to get closer to the fire.

Anya didn't notice this, her attention was on the sky above them.

Raewyn didn't notice he was closer to her.

Anya shifted, leaning back and putting her hand down next to his, barely brushing her fingertips against his hand.

Raewyn noticed, but didn't mind. Instead, he moved his fingers over to rest next to hers.

Anya noticed and her face tinted pink as she moved her hand closer still.

Slowly, he slipped his hand over hers.

Anya blushed again, and looked down at their hands before looking at him and then away shyly.

He glanced over at her and smiled slightly.

Anya had a small smile on her face as she looked at the fire.

As the time went on, the fire slowly dwindled.

Anya stared at the embers, quiet once more.

Eventually, it was late, and they were both getting tired.

Anya yawned, and looked at him. "Would it be better to sleep under the sky tonight?" She asked quietly.

'Yeah,' he said after a moment. 'We want to enjoy the nice weather while we can.'

"Alright." She said with a tired voice. "I'll go get the bedrolls." Anya said standing up.

Raewyn went to help her.

Anya went over to Sebastian, watching her step as she walked, and went to grab the bedrolls.

Raewyn got a bit more wood to add to the fire to keep it burning overnight.

Anya came back with their bedrolls and handed one to Raewyn.

He put the logs on the fire, then took it and rolled it out. He thanked her as he did.

Anya nodded her head and rolled hers out.

He got into his.

Anya did as well, curling up slightly. Her back was to him.

He lay down facing her and closed his eyes.

Soon, Anya fell asleep.

Raewyn fell asleep, too.

Throughout the night, Anya turned and faced him, scooting closer in her bedroll.

Raewyn's arm was out of his bedroll, lying between them.

Anya moved slightly, her arm moving out of her bedroll and laying next to his.

Raewyn moved in his sleep and his hand rested against hers.

Anya moved her hand against his, intertwining their fingers.

Raewyn smiled slightly in his sleep.

Her face was tinted pink as she slept.

Eventually, morning came.

Anya's hand was still in his when she woke.

Raewyn was still asleep.

Anya sat up, and looked down at their hands. Her face went red and she silently debated on whether to wake him.

Raewyn slept peacefully on.

Anya looked over at him, her face still red as she watched him sleep for a few moments.

He slept on.

Anya managed to get out of her bedroll, and leaned over him. She pulled her hair to one side, trying to keep it out of his face. She looked down at him, slowly leaning down.

Raewyn shifted in his sleep slightly.

She paused, her eyes widening for a moment before she continued to lean down. After a moment, she kissed him shyly.

At that, Raewyn stirred; he was waking up.

Anya gasped softly, and quickly pulled away, her hand pulling from his.

Raewyn woke up slowly and looked up at her. 'Oh, morning.'

"G-Good morning..." She said looking away, her face still tinted pink.

'Something wrong?' he said, looking slightly puzzled.

"Ah! Nothing's wrong." Anya said quickly.

'Huh,' he said. 'All right. Want breakfast?'

"Sure." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back, then got up and stoked the fire.

Anya gave a small smile and watched him.

Raewyn began making breakfast.

Anya was quiet as she watched.

He handed her, her plate.

Anya took it with a shy smile.

He smiled back and began eating.

Anya began to eat as well, staying rather quiet.

'So, how'd you sleep?'

"Rather well. And you?" She responded after a moment.

'Good,' he said. He decided not to mention the dream he'd thought he'd had just before waking up, where she'd kissed him.

Anya was quiet after that, keeping her gaze away from him.

Soon, Breakfast was over, and Raewyn looked over at her. 'How's your wound going?'

"I haven't checked it yet..." She said softly.

'We should do that before we go,' he said.

"Ah... Alright." Anya said with a nod.

Suddenly, he realised he was still looking at her and turned around.

Anya blushed and looked away as well.

Raewyn looked fixedly at the plants on the opposite side of their clearing.

Anya was quiet as she set down her plate.

Anya stood up slowly. "I'll go check my bandages then.." She said softly.

'All right,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded and walked away to go check them privately.

He waited for her.

After a moment, she called out. "Uh, Raewyn."

'Yeah?' he said.

"Can... Can you come help me?"

'Uh, what with?' he asked.

"My... Bandages." She called out shyly.

He got up and went over to her, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Anya was looking at the ground, her face red.

'So, uh...' He glanced down at her, then quickly averted his gaze. 'You just need help getting them back on?

"I... I can't get them off to check..." She said shyly.

He crouched behind her and began undoing the bandages.

Anya was quiet as she stood still.

He eventually finished, and the bandages began slumping off of her.

Anya blushed again as she pulled them away from her.

He turned around again right away.

Anya quickly checked her wound quickly before covering herself.

'Um, need any more help?' he asked.

"A.. A little.." She said shyly.

He turned back; luckily he was still behind her.

Anya was still looking at the ground, her face red still.

He got it done up and went back to the fire, not looking at her.

Anya came back and sat down, looking at the ground.

'...So, how is it?' he asked.

"It's better. Almost healed in a week or less." She answered.

'Good,' he said.

Anya nodded and looked away once more.

Time passed, and they soon arrived in town.

Anya huffed and pulled down her hood. "It's been a while since we made it to a town." She said.

'Sorry,' Raewyn said. 'We've had to renegotiate our route a few times.'

"It's understandable." Anya responded.

'Anyway, how do you feel about staying at the inn?' Raewyn said.

"That's fine. I can help pay for the night." She offered to him.

'No, it's fine. That sort of thing should be my responsibility,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded slowly. "If you are sure."

He smiled at her.

Anya gave a small smile in return.

He went to the inn. Only one room was available, though it did have two beds.

Anya didn't mind this, and she gave a small smile to Raewyn. "Let me treat you to some Elfish wine at least." She said to him quietly.

'I don't think I've ever tried any,' he said.

"Then it'll be my treat." Anya said with a smile

He smiled back. 'All right then.'

Anya turned and talked to the innkeeper in a small voice.

The innkeeper nodded and went to the back.

Anya went back Raewyn and sat down across from him.

The serving girl brought out plates of food for them.

Anya nodded her thanks to her silently.

Raewyn thanked her and began eating.

She began to eat as well.

A few moments later, the innkeeper came and gave them a bottle of elfish wine and two glasses.

Anya smiled at the innkeeper and nodded. "Thank you. " She said.

'Welcome, ma'am,' he said, and went back behind the counter.

Anya opened the bottle. "It has been a while since I've had Elfish wine." She spoke.

'I look forward to trying it,' Raewyn said.

She gave a small smile and poured him a glass.

I lifted it and took a small sip. 'Hmm. Very nice.'

She nodded and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip, she sighed in relief. "This is good."

Raewyn had another sip. 'I should remember to have this more often.'

Anya gave a small smile, and took another sip.

He sipped his wine as he ate.

Anya continued to eat, sipping her wine every few bites. Soon she had finished eating.

Raewyn finished as well, and sat back with his wine.

Anya sipped her wine quietly.

Raewyn soon got to the end of his glass.

"Want another?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

'Yes please,' he said.

Anya nodded and set her glass down, then picked up the bottle and poured them both a second glass.

He thanked her and sipped his second glass.

She nodded and picked up her glass once more.

'We should probably finish this is our room,' Raewyn said. 'They're going to be expecting more people soon.'

"Alright then." Anya said with a slight nod.

Raewyn picked up his glass and the bottle.

Anya picked up her glass and slowly stood up.

He went up to their room.

Anya followed close behind him.

They got up to their room. Raewyn sat on his bed and put the bottle on the bedside table between the two beds.

Anya sat on her bed and looked at him quietly.

He held up the glass to clink glasses.

Anya held up hers as well. She had a small smile on her face as she did so.

They clinked glasses, and Raewyn said, 'It'll be nice sleeping in a bed again.'

"It will." She agreed taking a sip of her wine.

Raewyn sipped his as well.

She sipped her in silence, occasionally resting her gaze on Raewyn.

He smiled at her occasionally.

She gave a small smile and soon her glass was empty.

His was empty as well. 'Want more?'

"Ah, yes please." Anya answered with a nod as she held out her glass towards him.

He poured them both another.

Anya smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back. 'You're welcome.'

Anya nodded to him and took another sip.

He sipped his as well.

Anya was about halfway through her glass when she giggled softly.

Raewyn was quite a way through his, and grinned at her. 'What is it?'

"Nothing~" She said with a smile.

'Are you sure? You were laughing,' he said.

She nodded, a small blush on her face.

Raewyn chuckled and took another long sip of wine.

Anya smiled at him and set her glass down. "I'm going to go change for bed. " She said as she stood up.

'All right,' Raewyn said. He sipped at the last of his wine.

Anya left to the bathroom. A while had passed, and she had yet to come back out.

He got up to go check on her.

Anya was struggling to unwrap her bandages. Her coordination was off due to the wine, so she was having troubles.

'Want help?' Raewyn asked.

"Yes please..." She answered softly, her face going pink.

He came up behind her and fumbled with it.

Anya blushed and looked down at the floor.

He eventually finished it and the bandages fell off her.

Anya's hands quickly came up to hide her chest, bumping into his slightly. "Th-Thank you."

'You're welcome.' After a moment, he said, 'How's it healing?'

"It's just scarring over." She said quietly.

'That's good,' he said.

She nodded. Anya suddenly realized how close they were standing next to each other.

Raewyn also noticed, but didn't move away.

Nor did Anya. She kept her gaze fixated on the floor.

He leaned forward to look at her face.

Anya looked back at him, her face tinted pink.

He gave her a soft smile.

Anya smiled shyly. Then her face went pink as she realized that he was able to see down her chest and she covered herself even more.

Raewyn suddenly realised, too, and kept his gaze fixed on her face.

Her face darkened as she kept her gaze locked with his.

Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Anya's eyes widened slightly, but then started to close as she kissed him back.

One of his hands rested on her shoulder; the other snaked around to rest on her side.

She leaned back against him slightly.

He turned her around to face him.

Anya blushed, looking at him.

He kissed her again.

She kissed him back gently.

He drew her slowly back into the main room.

Anya followed without much hesitation.

He sat them down on one of the beds and kissed her again.

Anya kissed him back, leaning towards him.

He leaned into her a little as well. Her chest brushed his through his shirt.

Anya's face darkened in a blush as she reached a hand up, caressing his face gently.

He brushed her breast with his thumb.

She shivered slightly at his touch, pulling from the kiss slightly.

He kissed her again, a bit softer this time

She kissed back gently.

After a moment, he cupped her breast in his hand.

She shivered slightly at his touch, but didn't move away.

He drew away to remove his own shirt, then drew her close and kissed her again.

Anya kissed back, slowly reaching up and placing her hand on his chest.

Morning came. Raewyn drifted slowly into wakefulness; he didn't notice he was still intertwined with Anya.

Anya was still asleep next to him, content on her face.

Raewyn's head was pounding from the wine, and he still felt tired. He kept his eyes closed, wanting nothing more than to drift back to sleep.

Anya shifted slightly next to him, pulling on his arm gently as she did.

Without thinking, he reacted by pulling her a little closer.

Anya snuggled closer to him, sighing in her sleep.

This jolted him more into wakefulness, which set his head pounding again. He groaned a little.

Anya stirred, reaching a hand up to her head, and rubbing her eyes. "N-Nnngh..?" She mumbled out.

Raewyn finally summoned up the courage to open an eye, and he found himself looking at Anya. Memories of the night before flooded back, and he began to sit up quickly before a wave of nausea overtook him and he was forced to lie down again quickly.

Anya groaned out softly and shifted again. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her gaze wandered over and landed on Raewyn. Eyes widening, she started to say something but stopped before she could.

Raewyn glanced at her. The blanket wasn't covering either of them very adequately, and his gaze travelled down quite a bit before he jerked it back up to her face.

Anya's face flushed as she noticed this and she quickly went to cover her chest with one arm.

With one arm, Raewyn yanked the blanket up to cover them, and moved a little away from her so they were no longer touching.

Anya hid her chest under the blanket and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

'Uh, s-sorry,' he said after a moment.

Anya bit her lip, trying to come up with a response. After a few moments, she answered. "D-Don't worry about it..."

After anther moment, Raewyn reached off the edge of the bed, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom to dress.

Anya remained on the bed, and curled up in a ball, resting her head on her knees.

After a few moments, Raewyn came out. '...I'll order breakfast,' he said, and left to go downstairs.

She nodded and stood up to go get dressed.

Once downstairs, Raewyn ordered two breakfasts and strong coffee, and took a seat while he waited for her.

Anya came down after a few minutes, pulling her hair into a low ponytail as she sat down across from him.

'...Morning,' Raewyn said, in a weak attempt to pretend the morning was normal.

"...Good morning..." She answered quietly, still feeling awkward.

Unable to think of anything else to say, he lapsed into silence.

Anya kept her gaze on her lap, saying nothing.

The serving girl put down their plates in front of them, and Raewyn gladly began eating as an excuse to not have to come up with anything else to say.

Anya nodded thanks to her and began to eat as well.

Raewyn passed the meal in silence.

Anya had yet to say another word, until she cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "Where do we go from this town?"

'If we travel west for about a day, we can start heading north to Derrin,' Raewyn said, latching with relief onto the chance to talk business. 'From there it should be a relatively direct route.'

"I see." She said with a nod.

He nodded. 'It should be another four months until we're there.'

"Understood.." Anya said softly as she looked at him for a moment, before looking away quickly.

He looked at her, and seemed about to say something, but decided against it at the last minute.

She kept her gaze fixated on the floor.

After a moment, he said, 'We should probably get our things.'

Anya nodded in silent agreement.

He got up and began going back to the room.

Anya stood as well, and moved to follow him.

Back up in the room, Raewyn began gathering their things.

Anya grabbed her bag, and pulled it over her shoulder as she also tied her quiver.

Raewyn put on his cloak and sword, and grabbed his pack.

Anya pulled her cloak on and tied it around her neck.

Raewyn went down to the stables to get Sebastian.

Anya went downstairs and waited outside the inn. She was fiddling with the hem of her cloak as she waited for him.

He came out after paying for their room and began packing their bags on Sebastian.

Anya was silent, watching him.

When he was done, Raewyn led Sebastian out. 'We have to restock some supplies before we go,' he said.

"Alright." She answered with a nod.

Raewyn went to the market and bought some food for them.

Anya stayed with Sebastian, feeding him one of her apples as she petted the horse.

He nuzzled her side and snorted.

Anya smiled at him. "Raewyn'll get mad if I give you too many apples."

He snorted again, but didn't try to eat any more apples.

Anya continued to pet him, a gentle smile on her face.

Raewyn came back and loaded their purchases on Sebastian.

Anya pulled back from the horse to give him room to do so.

'Well, we should probably go,' he said.

She nodded. "Let's go."

Raewyn lead the way out of town.

She followed quietly, unsure of how to break the awkward silence.

Raewyn didn't know either, and as a result stayed silent.

Her gaze wandered from his back, to their surroundings.

It was a nice road through pleasant countryside.

Anya's eyes scanned the scenery as they walked. Soon, her gaze turned back to Raewyn for a few moments.

Raewyn, who had been glancing at her every so often himself, glanced at her while she was still looking at him.

Her eyes locked with his and widened. Anya's face went pink as she looked away quickly.

Raewyn looked ahead quickly as well, and took a deep breath.

She bit her lip as she remained quiet, back to looking at the countryside around them.

'So, uh, we'll be walking through a lot of countryside,' Raewyn said.

"That should make it easier to spot anyone trying to sneak up on us." She said quietly.

He nodded.

Anya went quiet once again, unsure of what to add to the conversation.

Raewyn glanced at her every so often.

Anya would look at him every once in a while, and then away towards the scenery.

After a long time of walking through country, they got to the edge of the forest as evening fell.

Anya looked up at the sky. "Would you like to set up camp at the edge of the forest?'

'Sure,' Raewyn said. He stopped next to a tree and tied Sebastian.

Anya went off to look for firewood."

Raewyn took down some food to make for dinner. His hand nudged the wine bottle, and he glanced at it, hesitating, wondering if they should risk having more.

Anya came back after a while, wood in her arms.

He looked up at her. 'Welcome back,' he said.

Anya gave a small smile as she set the wood down.

He started the fire.

Anya sat down by it, staring into the flames.

When it got hot enough, Raewyn began making dinner.

Anya watched him quietly.

HE served it out.

Anya took it with a small smile as she began to eat.

He began eating too.

Anya was silent as they ate.

After dinner, Raewyn brought out fresh fruit he'd bought in town for dessert.

Anya gave him as she set her plate down.

He smiled a little and sat down to eat his.

Anya ate hers quietly, looking at him every once in a while.

He looked either at her or around the camp, wondering how to break the silence.

Anya looked down at the ground.

'...Sorry about last night,' he said.

Anya looked at him with a red face. "I-It's okay..."

He opened his mouth to speak more, then went back to his food.

Anya did the same, now suddenly shy again.

He soon finished his wine.

Anya finished after a short while, and pulled her knees up to her chest once again, staring into the fire.

Raewyn looked into the fire, too. Eventually he went to set up the tent just for something to do.

Anya stayed in her spot, keeping her gaze on the fire.

The tent was soon set up, and Raewyn took his seat again.

Anya scooted closer to him quietly.

He glanced at her, but said nothing; worried he'd say the wrong thing.

Soon, she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

He was a little surprised, but smiled slightly, and after a moment put his arm around her.

Anya scooted closer to get a little more comfortable and continued to stare at the fire.

He stayed silent still, but this silence was slightly more comfortable.

Anya started to doze off quietly in his arms.

Raewyn stayed still so as to let her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep.

Raewyn stayed where he was a while longer.

Anya continued to sleep soundly.

Later on, when it got late, Raewyn lifted her carefully and carried her into the tent.

Anya curled up against him.

He put her down on her bedroll.

Anya curled up in a ball.

He went to put out the fire, then came in and got into his bedroll.

Anya shivered slightly and turned in her sleep to face him.

He looked over at her, wondering what it was.

After this, she had calmed down, not shivering or making any other sort of movements.

He fell asleep himself.

The night was peaceful, if not a bit chilly.

Morning soon came.

Anya had scooted over slightly in her sleep towards him.

Raewyn was still dozing, though he was half asleep.

Anya groaned softly, slowly sitting up as she reached up to rub her eyes.

He woke up fully and looked up at her. 'Morning.'

"Good morning.." She said softly, looking over a him.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked.

"Yes, and you?" Her voice was quiet, still slightly tired sounding.

'Good, too,' he said.

She nodded, and smiled softly.

He smiled a little, then got up. 'Want some breakfast?' he asked.

Anya nodded. "Breakfast sounds good." She said, getting up as well.

He nodded, and went out to stoke up the fire.

Anya stretched before coming out of the tent.

He began making breakfast and took out their maps.

Anya came out and stretched her arms.

Raewyn was plotting their route. He looked up at her as she came out, then back at the map.

Anya pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and sat next to him.

Raewyn slowly traced their new route with a pencil.

Anya watched quietly.

'Okay,' Raewyn said. 'We'll be there in about three more months, at this point.'

"Alright." Anya said with a nod.

Raewyn rolled up the map, and served out the now-ready breakfast.

Anya took hers with a small smile and a soft thank you.

He smiled a bit back and started on his breakfast.

Anya ate in silence, her gaze going from the fire to him every once in a while.

Raewyn focussed mostly on eating; he was still feelign slightly awkward.

Soon, Anya had finished her food and she stood up to go back to the tent.

Raewyn glanced at her, but said nothing.

Anya disappeared into the tent and came back a few minutes later, fixing her cloak as she sat back down.

Raewyn was scattering the fire.

Anya pulled out her ponytail and shook her hair out slightly. "Was there a spring along the route you drew out?" She asked as she did so.

He nodded. 'We'll get to one in about a week or so, I think. After that, most of our travel is going to take us along it.'

Anya sighed in relief. "Fresh water sounds nice." She said with a small smile.

He smiled a little. 'Yeah, it does.'

She gave him a small smile before turning to go grab her bag. "We should probably set off soon then, right?'

'Yeah, ready to go?' he asked.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder, adjusting it slightly with a nod. "Yes."

Raewyn got his things, then took Sebastian and went on down the trail.

Anya followed behind them quietly, looking around at the surroundings.

They were now travelling through a nice forest.

Anya kept an eye out as they walked, enjoying the scenery but also trying to keep her guard up.

Luckily this was a serene part of the forest, and nothing seemed to be happening here.

Anya let out a soft sigh as she continued to follow Raewyn, remaining quiet otherwise.

After a week of walking, they arrived at the edge of the stream, broad and slow moving.

Anya walked up to the edge, and kneeled down, dipping her hand in the water for a short moment.

'How is it?' Raewyn asked, as he unpacked Sebastian.

"Nice and cool." She answered, drying her hand and standing back up.

'Good,' Raewyn said.

Anya nodded and went to collect some firewood for the night.

Raewyn set up camp.

Anya came back after a while, enough wood for the night in her arms. Setting it down, she stretched. "Raewyn..." She started. "I am going to take a bath. There is a hidden area over that way away, and it's rather private."

'All right,' Raewyn said. He didn't quite look at her, still feeling a bit awkward about their night together.

Anya turned on her heel and walked off down a small side path that led to the hidden area.

Raewyn lit the fire as he waited.

Anya stopped at the edge of the water and took off her cloak, setting it on a branch as she stripped the rest of her clothes and slowly got in. She shivered as she did so, but finally made it in completely. Anya sunk down until her chin hit the water and she sighed in content.

Raewyn set the fire to a low burn

Anya dunked under the water, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she broke the surface again.

Raewyn waited for her to be done.

Anya leaned against the bank and looked up at the sky, becoming lost in thought.

After a while, Raewyn decided to look for her, just in case anything had happened. He got up and went along the trail towards her, being careful to not be seen or heard just in case.

By then, Anya had sat back up, and was running her hands through her hair, only waist deep in the water, exposing her entire back, as she pulled it over one shoulder as she braided it loosely. She was still deep in thought as she did this, not overly attentive to her surroundings.

Raewyn was about to come upon her at any moment.

At the last moment, Anya had turned to face the bank as she finished braiding her hair.

Raewyn looked out from around a tree to see if anything was wrong, and quickly drew back behind it, hoping he hadn't been seen.

Anya looked up, thinking she had heard something. Frowning slightly, she called out. "Hello? Ya naa tanya?" After a few minutes, she turned back to the bank, now keeping her guard up.

Raewyn went back to the camp quietly.

After a short while, she returned quietly, carrying her cloak.

'Welcome back,' Raewyn said, focussing on making food.

"Sorry I took a while." She said quietly as she set her cloak down and then sat a little bit from him, closer to the fire.

'That's fine,' he said. 'Uh, did anything happen?'

She shook her head. "No, everything was fine. Though I thought I heard something, it turned out to be nothing."

'That's good,' Raewyn said.

Anya gave a slight nod, drifting off into thought once again.

Dinner was soon ready, and Raewyn handed her, her plate.

Anya took her plate with a short nod. "Maybe, you could show me knife-fighting in the morning...?" She asked quietly.

'Hm?' Raewyn said. 'Sure. What makes you ask?'

Anya looked away slightly. "Well, at least in case we get attacked again.." She said quietly.

Raewyn nodded. 'Sure. It's a good idea.'

Anya looked at him and gave a small nod. "And maybe in return, I can help you with a bow..." She offered quietly.

'I'd like that,' Raewyn said, with a small smile.

She gave a small smile.

He finished his lunch and stood up. 'We'll use some sticks for practice. I had to help make props before I became a ranger, so it won't take long.'

Anya nodded. "Alright." she said with a smile.

He smiled back, and went in the forest to get some sticks. After today's accidental run-in, he felt awkward being around her again.

Anya sat at the fire, staring into it, becoming lost in thought once again.

Raewyn came back with some wood later and sat next to the fire, carving them into knives.

Anya watched with interest, leaning over slightly.

Raewyn tested the balance of them several times. By late that evening, he had two, fairly nice-looking wooden knives.

Anya sat up straight. "They look good."

'Thanks,' he said, with a smile.

She gave him a small smile.

He put them down and began making dinner.

Anya stretched and went back to watching the sky.

The stars were coming out now.

Anya had a soft smile as she continued to stare up at the sky.

Raewyn glanced between her and the sky every so often.

Anya sat forward once more, and began to pull out the braid in her hair.

'Dinner's nearly ready,' Raewyn said.

"Alright." She said softly, looking up at him and then back down to her hair.

He glanced at her.

She was sitting with both her knees pulled together one side, and had finished unbraiding her hair as she ran her hands through her hair.

He felt himself go a little red and looked into the fire again; she was pretty like that.

Anya leaned back once more, turning her gaze to the sky. But not before taking a quick glance at Raewyn.

Raewyn glanced at her again and asked, 'So, see any shapes up there?'

She was quiet, giving a shrug as an answer. "Not really, but I do enjoy watching the stars appear in the sky."

He nodded. 'Ridah navigate by stars a lot,' he said.

"Ah, do you know about stars?" She asked softly, leaning forward again to look at him.

Raewyn nodded. He looked up and pointed. 'That's the north star. It stays where it is all year, so it's a good one to navigate by.'

She nodded in agreement. "I remember a bit of what my parents taught me."

'How much did they say about it?' he asked.

"Well, I don't remember everything, but I do remember them telling me how humans and Elves have most of the same constellations. Like, Taimavar. Or, well..." She paused, trying to translate in her head. "Like Orion, the hunter, as humans refer to him." Anya finished.

Raewyn nodded. He traced the outline of Orion with his fingertip.

Anya watched him with a small smile.

Raewyn pointed out a few more constellations.

Anya nodded, and explained the ones that were also in Elvish astronomy.

Raewyn explained a few more of them.

Anya listened, nodding every once in a while.

He finished after a while.

Anya looked back up at the sky. "Interesting. Turns out we have many similarities in astronomy."

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

She gave a small smile.

He smiled back.

Anya continued to stare up at the sky.

He looked up at it as well.

Soon, her arms were getting uncomfortable, so Anya laid on her back, putting her arms behind her head.

After a moment, Raewyn lay down next to her.

She gave him a side-glance, but said nothing.

He also glanced at her, and their eyes met.

Her face went pink, but she didn't break eye contact.

He twitched a soft smile at her.

Anya smiled back shyly.

After a moment, he reached out and held her hand in his.

Her face went red again, but she didn't pull back and twined her fingers through his.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Anya smiled softly once again.

He returned the smile.

Anya turned her gaze back to the sky, her face still pink.

He looked back up at the sky as well

They lay like this for a while. Soon, Anya asked. "Do you want to set up the tent, or sleep under the stars?"

'Let's stay out here,' he said. 'I'm comfortable like this.'

She nodded in agreement. "Likewise..." She said softly.

He smiled a little. 'Good.'


End file.
